Head Couple
by Elle Seren
Summary: Draco Malfoy helped the Order during the war and now there back at school with a catch -he and Hermione are the Heads! Will they kill each other or find out love can strangely be mistaken for loathing? DM/HG
1. Head Boy

**A/N: Yayy my first Harry Potter Fanfic! I've posted the first two chapters and am busily typing away at the others so please, please, please Review while I'm in "The Land of Death" meaning my cottage which has no internet connection…**

**Ah, right, this Fanfic is a Dramione! **

**I know I know, wishful thinking…but still a weirdly cute couple!! Come on, give it a chance! **

"Wow…this is incredible." Hermione looked awestruck as she gazed around the room, clearly impressed.

As Head Girl she now had her own common room apart from the other Gryffindors but she had never expected it to be so grand.

The glossy hard wood floors practically reflected her face back at her as her gaze traveled across the room, taking in her side which was in the formal gold and reds of Gryffindor and then the other which was silver and green.

Both were adorned with plush chairs, a roaring fireplace and bookshelves full of worn books that looked like many hands had enjoyed them.

Walking through the portrait that depicted the four animals of each house, she stepped gingerly, feeling like a criminal as she walked on the perfectly waxed floor. How could this possible all be hers?

"Bloody hell, if I had known the Heads got this type of treatment I'd have tried harder to impress McGonagall."

Ron's voice interrupted her silent reverie of the room. "Looks like you'll be sharing with a Slytherin though so I guess I don't envy you that much."

Hermione frowned, feeling her moment of triumph ruined. It was true, the other side of the room was in silver and green which meant it must be a Slytherin. She spotted a staircase of equally glossy wood leading up to two separate rooms with one door between them which must be the bathroom.

Ron followed her gaze and raised an eyebrow. "A shared bathroom between you and the head boy? The _Slytherin_ head boy? Be careful Hermione you know there lot isn't to be trusted."

She rolled her eyes. "I know Ronald, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. Where's Harry, I thought he was coming?" She asked as she picked up her trunk and started walking towards the staircase. If the common room looked like this she wondered what her dorm room would look like!

Ron snickered a bit and said, "Ginny headed him off on the way up, or couldn't you hear them snogging the second they got close enough to touch each other?"

Hermione felt the overwhelming urge to roll her eyes again. "Honestly Ron, be mature, they haven't seen each other practically all summer, they deserve some alone time." Much to her chagrin she felt a light blush rise up in her cheeks at the thought of what exactly the two would be doing the second they actually _got _some 'alone time'.

"Hey, it's my sister he's groping every chance he gets, I'm aloud to make a little fun of them." The look in Ron's eyes said he'd like to do more then make fun of his friend.

"You're so overprotective. You and Ginny already went through this last year, she's aloud to snog anyone she likes, and _you're _just jealous."

Ron looked a little hurt. "That's just because the only girl I would want to snog won't even let me ask her on a date." He mumbled, scuffing one foot on the floor.

Hermione immediately felt bad. He'd been pining after that Ravenclaw girl for ages but she wouldn't give him the time of day. At first she'd been a bit worried he liked her but he seemed to have gotten over that faze.

"Look Ron, you just need to show her you really like her, she'll come round." Hermione tried to sound supportive but everyone knew that Ron had as much chance with her as he had had with Fleur.

"Yah, whatever, I'm going to go back down and unpack my trunk before Harry takes up all the space with his stupid awards. If he gets anymore the bloody things won't fit in his trunk." Rather then sounding bitter he seemed to have lightened up a bit. Harry hated all the attention he got for defeating "You-Know-Who" but Ron loved to make fun of him for it.

"Alright then" –"_Granger?_" Came a cool voice, sounding a little surprised for once. Malfoy was just standing outside the other room which must have been his. "You're head girl?"

Hermione felt herself blush as she looked at him. It was one thing sharing a bathroom _and _common room with a Slytherin but did have to be Malfoy? "Malfoy, what are you doing here?"

He rolled his silver eyes like it was obvious. "Well it's impossible to get into these rooms unless you're invited and _I _was invited by the headmistress." Ron seemed to finally get this gist and a look of horror crossed his face.

"_You're _head boy?" Malfoy looked at him contemptuously. "Real bright aren't you Weasley? I can see why they didn't choose you for head boy."

Ron narrowed his eyes as Malfoy leaned loftily against the wall, running one hand through his wild platinum blond hair. It looked good un-gelled, Hermione couldn't help thinking. In fact, he looked good, like he'd been working out or something. Oh god, did _she _just think that?

"I don't know Hermione; if I were you I'd resign right now. I wouldn't be able to sleep at night knowing he was right outside my door just waiting to creep in." Ron said with some satisfactory as Malfoy looked irritated.

"Didn't you hear me Weasley? I can't get in without an invitation." He said, once again looking down on him.

"And don't expect one any time soon." Hermione snapped, sick of the way he was treating her friend.

"Why would I want invitation into _your _room, Granger? I could have any Slytherin girl I wanted." He retorted, smirking down on her. It was infuriating yet there was nothing she could do about it.

She felt like punching him out and could tell from Ron's face he was seriously considering it so she decided to spare him detention.

"Come on Ron; let's go back downstairs, I'll unpack later. Weren't you saying you were going to go to your dorm before Harry took up all the space?" Ron glared one more time and Malfoy then jerked his head in a nod and stomped down the stairs. She winced slightly for whichever house elf had worked so hard to wax them then followed him down.

"Well I'll see you later 'Mione. I think I need some fresh air, I honestly don't know how you're going to survive with that bloody prick looking down on you all the time." She just rolled her eyes and hugged him, ushering him out the door.

When the portrait swung close she breathed out a sigh of relief. Thank god that was over. "Is Weasel-Bee gone yet?" Asked Malfoy's voice and she immediately felt herself tense up again.

"Yes, he's gone, but just so you know, half this common room is mine which means my friends can be here as much as they very well like and I'd appreciate if you weren't so rude to them in the future." Such diplomatic talk might work on others but not Malfoy of course.

"As long as Potter and Weaselette don't think this is there knew private snogging pad. I don't want to open my closet and find them in there one morning."

Hermione gasped and sat down hard in a plush chair next to one of the towering bookcases. "_Harry _and _Ginny _don't just make out, so you know. They actually have a relationship if you know what that is, you snake."

"Why yes actually, I do. There are just no girls around here worth having one with. Besides, according to Weasely's complaints they don't actually do much else." He too took a seat in a silver arm chair not all that far away from her.

She glared in his direction hating that he looked like a model school boy with his loose tie, and half tucked dress shirt, sprawled across the chair with a lazy grin on his face. "They do so and I know it. They are among my best friends you know."

Turning around she snatched a random paperback off the shelves and started flicking through it furiously to stop her traitorous eyes from staring at his body. Why was she so obsessed with his looks today anyways? He wasn't _that _good looking.

"Oh really? And what do you think they do when there alone?" She glanced up over the top of her book to see him raise his eyebrows suggestively. She felt a pale blush rise up in her cheeks and tried to hide it behind the book once again but knew she'd failed by his dry laugh.

"Really Granger, haven't you had this talk with your parents?" Slamming the book down she huffed, "Yes I have, and I certainly don't plan on having it with _you _Draco Malfoy."

Rather then giving her a comeback he just stared at her with this intense silvery grey gaze that was making her sweat. She had never seen him act this odd and dare she say it…almost civilized towards her before but that gaze was freaking her out.

"Why are you even in here? I'm trying to read and you're distracting me." She finally blurted, just saying the first thing that came to mind, trying to break his disconcerting gaze.

He just leaned back with a lazy smile, draping his arm over the back of the chair. "Just so you know half this common room is mine." He quoted and she glared at him before dropping her gaze with a sigh and tossing the book back on the shelf.

"I've already read it before." She said aloud, not sure if he was still listening as his gaze wandered around the room aimlessly. Gazing up and down the shelves doubtfully she wasn't sure which one to pick. After all the hustle of coming back to school and what not she just wanted something light, nothing serious but these were mostly scholastic books.

Finally looking at the very bottom shelf that nearly rested on the floor she gasped, seeing exactly the books she had just wished for. She'd picked one up in the library by fluke once and the tale immediately caught her interest. Completely fluff of course, and she'd never admit to anyone that she enjoyed the cheesy romance but well written.

Dropping to her hands and knees she grabbed one and tried to tug it out but the bookshelf was only meant for ten large books across and there were twelve by this particular novelist and the one she wanted appeared to be stuck.

Trying another it to wouldn't budge and she grunted, lowering her shoulders to try to get a little more leverage, face close to the floor.

At this point, hearing her grunt, Malfoy's wandering gaze came back to her and he was startled at what he saw, not having been paying attention to what she was doing.

From his point of view she was down on the floor with her rear end in air, trying to pull one of the books out with all her might and not having much luck.

Perhaps this wasn't such a good plan but she was determined to get the book, though in her haste she had forgot she was wearing knee high socks and short pleated skirt that was now giving Malfoy a pleasant view of her red underwear.

His conscience vaguely alerted him in the back of his mind that he really shouldn't be staring but what with all the fighting and travelling to get the horocruxes last year had barely seen her and hadn't noticed until now how much she had filled out. The curve to her waist clearly accented her bottom which was definitely looking good especially from his angle.

He stopped himself when he realized that this was _Granger _he was having thoughts about. So what if she had a nice body? She was still the same girl with buck teeth (okay so they'd straightened out) and frizzy hair (she must be using some kind of conditioner because they looked more like actually curls lately) and pale skin (it was sort of golden brown after all her travelling with Ron and Harry last year) and most of all a completely flat chest.

Ducking down as she continued to struggle with the book unaware of his traitorous thoughts he checked her out quickly. Damn, foiled at every turn. Where had that chest come from? Had it really been there last year? How had he failed to notice? Shaking his head, aghast at his own thought he tried not to think about her body.

Whether she had improved or not this was still _Granger_. A book worm that thought she was smarter then the rest, hated him…oh yah _hated him_, like he was supposed to _hate _her. Especially now they were living together.

Still he couldn't help making fun of her just a bit.

"Nice panties Granger. But really, red? I thought you'd be more the pale blue or white type." She shot up, one hand shoving her skirt down and the book finally came out as she fell back with an 'oomph' of surprise.

Standing up she shook herself out, cheeks turning a livid pink. "Why in the world were you staring at my underwear Malfoy?" She snapped, flustered, but he just lay back in his chair at ease.

"Well I'm a guy aren't I? And you're a girl who has a…shall we say, 'fine' figure. It's only natural for me to take the opportunity when it comes knocking." She looked at him completely shocked.

"I knew you were no good, but now a _pervert _to?" Now she really was shrieking and the poor book in her hands was getting rung by her anxious hands. He actually looked offended for once.

"No good?! I helped your side secretly throughout the entire war risking life and limb and all I get in repay from you is 'no good' and 'perverted'." She glared menacingly but couldn't contradict him, as it was true.

"Be that as it may, you _were _staring at my ass without telling me. You could at _least _be a bit more considerate next time and just tell me." He grinned devilishly. "There's going to be a next time?" She threw her hands up there with an unintelligible shriek of disbelief and stormed up to her room, no longer caring about the book or the precious floor.

Now that there was no one left to annoy he continued gazing around the room in a bored fashion. She was just too easy to get riled up, he couldn't resist!

Standing up, he stretched casually then walked over and picked up the book she'd been trying to get at so desperately. _"Biona and the Wizard: the thin line between love and hate."_ He scoffed and threw it back down then glanced down at it again curiously. Who knew Granger would be into such cheesy books? He thought only the airheaded girls read such garbage.

Shaking his head he walked back to his side of the room again, feeling uneasy as this weird knew obsession with the girl. Sure he'd stopped calling her mudblood since the war and at least tried to annoy the golden trio a little less but this new attraction…it was different.

He almost felt like he could fall for her.

No! Where had that thought come from!? Sure she was better looking and all, a huge improvement on Pansy Parkinson but all the same it was _Hermione. _They were supposed to hate each other they were supposed to…shit. He'd just called her _Hermione. _Even in his mind that was bad.

I wonder if she could like me to?

No, no, no, he didn't even want to consider…I mean, if Potter and Weasely found out they'd kill him but since when was he afraid of them? His father had been killed during the war but if he had been alive there would have been all sorts of scorn for dating a mudblood.

Then again, he was a Malfoy. And Malfoy's always got what they wanted. But was she really what he wanted? Hmm…he'd have to consult someone else on this one…

**A/N: Press that Review button you know you want to :D**


	2. Catch Me, I'm Falling!

**A/N: Pleaseee Review! It would make me really happy and I'll update more!**

Hermione continued stuffing her belongings in drawers before angrily sitting down on the bed. How dare he embarrass her like that! Who did he think he was?

Okay, an incredibly good looking particularly intelligent Slytherin _but still!_

Just because he was better looking now then ever didn't mean she had to be a total idiot about it. Ron was right, she should be careful.

Still, it was a little flattering that he thought she had a nice figure, seeing as he had a point when he said he could have any Slytherin girl he wanted.

Sighing, she flopped back on the soft bed, staring up at the gold canopy, lost in her thoughts.

Was she only interested in him for his looks?

Was she interested in him at all?

Was he interested in her?

She sighed again a little mournfully knowing she'd always found him 'interesting' but not in this way! He was a death eater's son and weak under peer pressure but had braved it all to work for the order as a double agent, incredibly good looking, extremely smart and apparently a little bit flirty.

It wasn't every guy that had that sort of interesting combination of good and bad qualities. Then again the few that did weren't normally Slytherins either which kind of put a hitch in the whole potential crush thing.

Sighing one final time she sat up and told herself to think logically. There were lots of ways a crush on Draco Malfoy could go horribly wrong, foremost if he didn't like her, or if he took advantage of her then ditched her, or if Ron and Harry killed him or…

Anyways this was all far too much for one girl, even an abnormally smart one like herself to handle. She needed someone else's input on this and she needed it _now._

She banged loudly on the door for the second time. "Ginny! Open up! I _need _to talk to you!" Finally the door opened a bit and there was the fiery red head, still looking a bit flushed and giggly. Hermione blushed remembering her conversation with Draco.

"What is it 'Mione? I'm a bit…ah…busy. You know me and Harry haven't seen each other in ages."

Rolling her eyes she tried not to read too much into that. Pushing past Ginny she stomped into the room and was surprised to see Harry just sitting in a chair albeit with his glasses a little askew and his face a little flushed.

_Damn. _She should have remembered that Ginny would be with Harry and Harry definitely didn't need to know about her potential crush on Malfoy. He may have helped out during the war but that didn't change the years of feuding between them.

"So what was it you wanted again?" Ginny asked, crossing the room to settle in Harry's lap. If Ron was here he would have yelled at them but Hermione thought it was sweet the way they loved to cuddle but unlike what Ron said, they had more to there relationship then just snogging.

"Err…I just was thinking…you should come check out the Head's common room! It's really great! Ron was so jealous." She finally blurted.

Ginny looked a little confused but finally shrugged and smiled. "Well, I promised myself to Harry for the rest of the day and I'll be working on finding my classes and getting myself settled in for awhile but maybe…I dunno next week I could sleep over?"

Hermione felt her heart drop. Next week? What if Malfoy did something unexpected in the next week?

What something came up she couldn't handle?

What if she actually started falling for Draco?

Shit.

Ginny must have recognized the panic on her face because she quickly said, "If next weeks not good maybe another time…?"

Hermione quickly got control of herself and swallowed hard. She was a big girl she could handle her problems like a big girl. "No, next weeks…next weeks fine."

Draco had considerable more luck then Hermione. Marching into the Slytherin common room he proceeded to interrogate some pretty fifth year girls about the whereabouts of his wayward friend who could never actually be found where he belonged. Finally he found him snogging some blond chic he didn't recognize or care to acknowledge.

This _was _and emergency, Blaises's random flings could wait.

He was falling for Hermione Granger.

"Blaise where the bloody hell have you been? I've been looking all over for you." Not exactly true he'd only been looking for about ten minutes but close enough.

"Sorry Draco," His friend said with a shrug wiping his mouth shamelessly. When he saw Malfoy staring at him with a mixture of repulsion and curiosity he just grinned with a sheepish shrug.

"I couldn't help it she practically jumped me! It's not my fault you only snog girls because it would look bad if you didn't. Some of us actually enjoy it!" Malfoy felt himself flush. It wasn't a weakness he liked advertised.

"So get her dorm number and let's get the hell out of here before I'm obligated to take points from my own house." Blaise grinned and did just that before following Malfoy out the door, down the hall and up a couple of flights of stairs before arriving in front of the Head's common room portrait.

Before he said the password he put a hand roughly to Blaise's chest, making him pause. "When we get in there if she's still there, just follow my lead okay? And please, _don't _say anything stupid." Blaise looked confused but nodded as Malfoy mumbled the password and let them in.

Looking around cautiously he noticed Hermione deeply engrossed in her romantic paperback, barely glancing up to look at him as he came in. After all, who else could it be? She didn't even take time to glare.

"Who's this? Got a little toy tucked away have you Draco?" Blaise teased and he cringed at the loudness. "No, I've not got a toy tucked away, she's the"

-"I'm head girl. And I will deduct points if I ever hear you…make that either of you, talking about me that way again." She said sternly but barely glancing up from her novel.

"Oh-ho I like her Draco, she has a temper. Can I have her when you're done with her?" Blaise asked eagerly, ignoring the warning.

"That'll be five points from Slytherin." Hermione said loudly imagining the emeralds sliding around inside the Slytherin counter for 'house points'. Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on Granger, that's so first year." Malfoy finally got fed up and grabbed his friends arm, dragging him up the stairs. "Keep him on your side of the house Malfoy!" She shouted after them.

Blaise dropped into a chair, completely at ease. "Why'd you do that?" Malfoy asked angrily as soon as the door was closed and he had put a muffler charm on the door. "Calm down mate, I was just having a little fun is all." He immediately regretted his outburst but couldn't stop his agitated pacing.

Blaise watched a couple reps of this before finally saying, "You got it bad." Draco stopped in surprise and looked over at him. "Got what bad?" Blaise grinned knowingly.

"You like the girl, Draco. I was wondering what this big secret was you needed to tell me, and I was getting worried you were going to tell me you were gay, but this, this is much worse! Ah, just wait till Potter and Weasely hear about it!"

Seeing the dangerous look on Malfoy's face he raised his hands in mock surrender. "I'm kidding; they wouldn't buy it from me anyways."

Finally Malfoy collapsed on the bed looking depressed. "I don't know what I'm going to do. It's hopeless, within a day she's got me hooked on her, wondering what she's thinking, what she's doing, what she's going to wear tomorrow," –"What color her underwear are…" Blaise added to the list with an impish grin.

Draco had to laugh a little at his friend's one track mind. "I already know that." He said a little slyly. Blaise looked like he'd been slugged. "You already saw her underwear? And you're still wondering what she's _thinking?_"

He contemplated throwing a pillow at his head but decided against it. "It was an accident! You saw what a short skirt she was wearing and she bent down to grab a book…" He still felt weird, saying all this about _Granger_.

"What color?" Blaise was immediately more interested. "Red." He said with a grin and his friend whistled appreciatively. "Well I don't blame you, mate, did you see how she's filled out?" Draco rolled his eyes. "Of course I noticed, but that's not all. I'm not just interested in her body it's…more."

Now Blaise was rolling his eyes. "Now you sound like the Draco Malfoy we all know and don't understand. You're the prince of Slytherin you can have any girl you like, you're bloody rich and good looking to boot and yet your only interested in…relationships." Blaise seemed to shudder at the word.

"What's the point of wooing girls if you're only ever going to get laid then leave her alone to deal with the consequences?" "It's called condoms! Bloody wonderful invention, ever heard of them?" He sighed running a hand through his messy hair again. "That's _not _what I meant. Girls don't like to be treated like your precious condoms, use 'em once then throw them away."

Blaise couldn't help sneering a little at this. "Like you have any experience Draco." He looked confused. "With condoms?" "With girls, forget condoms! You take so much time getting them that they get over you and even if you do get them you take things so slow they get bored." Malfoy sat there seething. He did have experience with girls! Just because he wasn't a sex fiend like some people…

"Look man, I'm not trying to be totally harsh, besides, Granger wouldn't want to jump into anything anyways, but you gotta try to be a little proactive. You're a Malfoy; Malfoy's get what they want. Flirt with her, tempt her, the amount you two hate each other I'm sure it won't be hard for her to start liking you."  
Draco looked unsure and more then a little stressed. "Come on, show me what you've got, I swear I won't say anything embarrassing. I know you've got a dare devil side to you." He sat up a bit and took a deep breath. "Alright you're right. Let's go."

**A/N: Please? Enough said.**


	3. Sinisterly Seductive

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter I loved writing it because all boys are stupid and that's just a fact ^_^ Reviewww! **

Hermione tried to sink back into her book but she was still seething inside. Stupid boys, Draco might be cute but Zabini was just repulsive. She was sure they were in his room right now talking about the 'stupid mudblood'.

Malfoy always thought he was better then here even now the war was over. It made her a little sad because it meant her iffy crush on him would never come to anything. She heard a creak and looked up to see if they were coming out of his room but didn't see anyone.

Then again of the things that she liked about Malfoy was that he sometimes almost seemed flirtatious under that contemptuous exterior, looking down on her just to get her riled up like he enjoyed it in a non malicious way.

God she needed to stop thinking about him. Looking down she saw she was on the last page of her book and she proceeded to read the last few words: _and they lived happily ever after. _She sighed happily and hugged the book to her chest.

She'd always wanted her own happy ending but that was Harry's story. Lives a legendary life, defeats the dark lord, lives happily ever after with Ginny and his best friend as his brother in law. Jerk.

With a sigh she looked around quickly, just missing it as Draco and Blaise ducked behind the couch then bent down to pull out the next book and replace the first. It was still a tight squeeze but she managed.

Behind the couch Blaise whispered as they watched her. "Woof, woof Draco, don't drool. You really do like her don't you?" "No, you figure?" He scowled and then went back to watching transfixed as she spun back round, little skirt swishing before settling back into her chair.

Setting the book down she started rolling down one sock, showing bare leg as she removed it torturously slow as though she knew he was watching. Though if she had known he was watching she'd probably march over there and deal out some sharp slaps. Now she removed the other until finally she was only wearing her tiny skirt and tight white short sleeved cotton dress shirt that was open to reveal a little cleavage. With a toss of her hair she picked up her book and resumed reading.

Was it just him or was it increasingly warm in the room? Glancing over he saw Blaise fanning his face. "Why do you have _two _fires going? You guys are gonna bake, though seeing Mrs. Granger do a little strip tease wasn't half bad I have to admit."

Malfoy moved to either rebuke him or stop him but before he could Blaise muttered a spell, raising his wand and the fire on there side of the room went out.

Hermione immediately looked up suspiciously but didn't catch the two boys thankfully before going back to reading, looking a little uneasy. "You idiot! She knows something's going on now!" Malfoy hissed but Blaise just shoved him hard, nearly making him tumble out of hiding.

"What do you think your doing?" "Go get her! Now is the perfect time. Work some magic, I'll just be, ah, observing."

He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Malfoy scowled before standing up cautiously then resuming his typical strut over to where she was sitting. "What're you up to Malfoy?" She asked, barely looking up from the book that she was already a good thirty pages into.

"Nothing Granger, why must you be so suspicious? Honestly, the wars over, it wouldn't kill you to be civilized." "I was civilized; it was you that was perverted." Her tone had a lazy ring to it that she had only ever heard when she was curled up in the library, talking to Ron or Harry. He hadn't realized how much attention he had always paid her until today.

"I wasn't perverted; I was just doing what males doing naturally." He said scornfully. "Or haven't you taken health class?" She rolled her eyes, still pretending to read while twisting a piece of hair around her finger in an unintentionally seductive way.

"Yes I have, and I've also heard of something called self control." Malfoy just smirked to himself. "Keep pretending you minded, I know you liked that I was noticing you." She felt her heart drop and nearly gave herself away. Was it possible he knew she was getting interested in him or was he just being the same old Malfoy?

"You wish, Malfoy." There was silence for a moment before he finally said, "What are you reading?" Was there a blush in her cheeks? He couldn't help grinning.

"Why do you insist on trying to start a conversation? You've never wanted to talk to me before." She sounded curious despite her attempt at bitterness. He was pretty sure she was just avoiding the topic.

"Since I have to live with you for a year and it'll be a little awkward if we never talk. I'm head boy your head girl; we must have more in common then just that. Perhaps our book preference?" She wanted to tell him but was too embarrassed to admit so she took the first thing that came to mind.

"I'm not telling so leave me alone." She winced internally. Nice come back Granger. Way to be childish. Now he'd want to know even more. "I could just take it from you." This made her look up for the first time with a frown. "Could not!" Blaise felt his stomach grumble from behind the couch. It was almost time for supper and they were still stuck in this childish argument.

"I could! I could distract you and take it." "Try it." Her voice burned with competition that he was surprised to see in her eyes. Walking over he perched on the side of her couch leaning carefully into her.

She gripped the book firmly, holding it against her chest like protection but now looking a bit nervous. He leaned even farther putting a hand on either side of her on the couch. "W-what are you doing?" She stammered as he got even closer, upper torso stretched overtop of her now.

He chuckled a little and mumbled, "Distracting you of course." Then he closed the distance, but instead of kissing her lips he pressed his mouth softly to her neck. He wanted there first kiss to be mutual not a dare devil thing because deep down, Draco Malfoy was a romantic.

Then again, the skin on her neck was soft and gave way nicely as she went slack with shock not noticing the way he slowly reached up, pulling the book away with ease and then backing away, rolling to his feet.

Blinking hard she looked plain confused at what had just happened. "I…what…but…hey! You jerk!" She finally realized he had accomplished his mission and was now walking away with her book. "Give that back!" She cried, chasing him around the room, nearly running into Blaise. He just held it up so she couldn't reach it no matter how she jumped.

"Do you think I should give it back?" He asked Blaise teasingly who was merely hungry and didn't care except that he hadn't seen his best mate this happy in a long time. "Give it back the day she can get it back." Was his reply and Hermione squealed childishly in frustration.

Finally she turned her back on him with a huff. "Giving up so soon Granger?" Draco teased, loving to see her acting so childishly. "No." Was her reply and with a satisfactory smirk she whirled round and threw herself against him knocking him to the floor with an "oomph". "Ha ha! Mine at last! You should've known I could outsmart you _Draco._" She said his first name tauntingly, not even seeming to notice the way she was kneeling over top of him in a very suggestive fashion that Malfoy was having trouble ignoring.

"Congratulations Granger, you managed to get him down to the floor with you, now what's your genius plan?" Asked Blaise from the sidelines and she gasped with blush, stumbling away from Malfoy.

"Ah, tough luck man, but now that that's settle can we _please _go get some food I'm starving over here!" Malfoy rolled to his feet and brushed himself off casually as Hermione glared at him. "Don't get any funny ideas Malfoy that was a one time thing." He gave his traditional smirk and crossed the room to the portrait with an impatient Blaise before disappearing down the hall.

She sighed, slumping into a chair. What was that all about? She wasn't a boy expert but he was suspiciously…flirty almost. And what about her, did she mind Draco flirting with her? Did she _like _him flirting with her? Did she like _him_? This was way too much for one girl to handle alone.

"Alright Hermione what's up, you've been totally distracted this past week." Ginny complained, shoving her plate aside as Hermione continued vacuuming up her food as fast as she could. "I just…have a lot of…Head Girl stuff." She said between bites.

"Head Girl stuff my ass!" Ginny cried and Hermione gasped, dropping her food. "Ginny Weasely do you want me to tell your mother what you just said?"

Ginny narrowed her eyes threatening and Hermione felt a little nervous. "Only if you want me to tell Harry and Ron that _I_ think you've got a crush on Malfoy. Why else would you always be so eager to get back to the common room?" Hermione felt her cheeks burn and quickly looked away. "You do! You do like him!" Ginny practically shrieked and she hushed her quickly checking to make sure the boys hadn't heard.

"Be quiet Ginny, Ron will kill me if he knows and I'm not even sure if there's anything _to _know. It's just…this past week he's been totally nice and…flirty. I'm not sure if this is just how he is when he's not around his friends but it's hard to ignore."

Ginny just looked excited to Hermione's surprise. "Oh come on Hermione, he's been a lot nicer since last year, maybe not friendly but civil at least and if he's being nice to you that's a huge step in the right direction. I don't see what's wrong with liking him just because of a charade he pulled to help save us all!"

Hermione considered this. It was true, he might not have been nice to them if he wasn't acting, but he wouldn't have been cruel at least, she didn't think so. "You're right Ginny! But I still don't know for sure if I like him, I mean sometimes I think I do, sometimes I'm sure I don't."

Ginny looked thoughtful then smiled. "I'll sleepover and we'll see for sure how much he's changed. Then we'll work on this potential crush." The two of them giggled the rest of the way through lunch before informing the two boys that Ginny would be sleeping over at Hermione's tonight to 'check out the Head Girl suite'.

She all but skipped back to the common room that morning to grab her books. She had a spare this afternoon and Ginny was supposed to sleep over tonight. She'd finally get this all sorted out!

Draco stepped through the portrait, loosening his collar the second he was alone and letting the first three buttons hang open casually. He knew his blond hair was sticking up all over the place but for now he didn't care. He was exhausted and needed a break.

"Malfoy." He glanced over to see Hermione reading on her favorite couch that faced his arm chair. "Granger." He greeted back, equally barely civilized but he felt his heart thump inside his chest.

So what if she was a Mudblood? She was completely hot curled up in the corner of the plush couch, soft brown curls pulled into a low hanging side ponytail with her typical outfit of a short skirt, socks and tight short sleeved white shirt.

He knew his thoughts were traitorous but he didn't care. It wasn't like anyone was ordering him to call her Mudblood anymore. He could drool over her all he wanted. As long as she didn't notice.

He came and sat in his armchair which had been creeping closer and closer to her as the week went by. "Ginny is sleeping over today." She informed him in her typical 'and-you-can't-stop-me' way. Her rebel spirit just made her more attractive.

"Fine, I suppose I can't stop you. Just don't keep me up all night whispering about how much you love me." She slammed her book down, cheeks turning a delicate pink as she gaped at him as though unable to believe what he had just said but he could only give his traditional smirk.

"See? I knew I was right. You _do _like me despite your attitude." He said smugly. "I do not! I just finished my book." She said hotly and made to go to that bottom shelf but stopped remembering just in time that she was wearing a skirt and he was sitting right behind her.

"Careful Granger you might make me horny." He teased and her cheeks turned an even darker shade of pink. "You are so vulgar." She huffed and stood there helplessly, not knowing how to replace her book or get the next one. "What do you fear more, me or not reading the book you want?" He drawled lazily loving how easy she was rile up.

"I…fine. I don't care what you think you vulgar…man." She swallowed her pride noticeably then quickly dropped her hands and knees, grabbing the next book and shoving hers in.

What he noticed most though was that she had called him a man not a boy. He grinned to himself. There was a sort of ring to it coming out of her mouth. He barely glanced at her briefly revealed under garments. Of course as a male it attracted him but he wasn't a complete and total pervert.

"Are you happy?" She huffed, standing up and sitting down angrily on her couch. "Ah come on Granger, don't be angry. I didn't even look, I swear." She looked surprised and tried to hide the expression. "You're lying you bloody pervert." She snapped and he chuckled darkly. "Have it your way, I'm a bloody pervert. It doesn't bother me."

She opened her book and started reading furiously. The worst part was it _didn't _bother him in the least! No matter what she threw at him it didn't affect him and there was nothing she could do about it. He acted as though he enjoyed it.

"So why is Weaslette sleeping over if not to talk about me?" He asked, and she couldn't believe he was still trying to continue the conversation. She had to give him full marks for determination though.

"Because she wants to." She might have expanded except she shivered slightly and curled up as tight as she could. He hadn't noticed the chill in the room since Blaise put her fireplace out and charmed it so it couldn't be relit but obviously she had.

"Cold?" He asked suavely, standing up to stretch and she peaked at him over the top of the book and noticed the way his tight white shirt accented his hard muscled chest. He noticed and grinned smugly. "Interested?" He asked in a lazy voice as he walked the two steps over to sit next to her on the couch.

"Yes to the first and n-no to the second." She hoped he thought her slight stammer was from the cold which was making her toes and fingers numb now. He sighed and raised his arm sliding it around the back of the couch casually.

She didn't even seem to notice at first as he wasn't actually touching her but it was impossible to read with him sitting there and she put her head back in exasperation. Everything she knew about him told her not to trust him but he was just so damn flirty!

Her cheek brushed his arm as she turned to look at him and he smirked as she yelped and all but jumped off the couch, only his hand which was suddenly on her waist holding her back.

Her cheeks burned as he pulled her back down onto the couch and she fell against his chest which was just as muscular as it looked and her eyes were drawn to his open collar. "Is there a problem?" He asked drawing her gaze back to his face as he raised one white blond eyebrow.

"Um…no." Her brain felt slow and sluggish for some reason as he looked at her with those burning grey blue eyes that looked almost silver. "You're just…very warm." Her voice came out as a whisper and she could barely breathe as he shifted slightly so he was leaning over her, one arm around her shoulders and the other just touching her waist in a way that sent a thrill through her body. What was happening? _How _was this happening?

This was Draco Malfoy.

This was Hermione Granger.

Somehow inexplicably they had fallen for each other.

"I warned you Granger, you wouldn't want to make me horny." He still had enough sense left to tease her and she started to wonder if that was his way of flirting as she made a face and resisted a giggle. She shifted her hands against his chest which was radiating heat so she could feel her fingers again as he flexed slightly beneath her.

"I didn't do anything." She raised her chin proudly, flush faced as she stared into those icy eyes that seemed to shine with mischief. "Ah but for the touch of a woman…" He whispered seductively and leaned forward, allowing there lips to touch, soft and warm for the first time.

She felt her heart hammering as he deepened the kiss slightly. Wait…they were kissing…Draco Malfoy was kissing her! That was so wrong! She threw him off her and barely caught himself before falling right off the couch. "What the hell Granger?" He sputtered, trying to get his balance back.

She couldn't think straight, her head was spinning and all she could see was him. She liked him. She liked him a lot. Shit. "Ah…I…I don't know…I'm confused!" She finally blurted, blushing hard as she turned away again.

"About…?" He asked slowly edging back towards her daringly. She felt the warmth creep over her but refused to be taken advantage of. She at least wanted Ginny's input before she made anymore rash decisions this evening. "Everything, I mean nothing. It's none of your business." He turned her face to look him directly in those disconcertingly silver blue eyes but she jerked her chin away. That didn't stop him from speaking though. "I think it is my business though."

"Well I say its not, so get used to it!" She snapped, flustered, and not knowing how to deal with this new emotion. She'd had crushes before and even dated a few boys but no one like Draco Malfoy. No one quite so…sinisterly seductive.

"Well if your not going to tell me can I at least walk you to dinner?" He asked suavely and she hated him more then ever at that moment for being gentlemanly even after she rejected him. "Fi –I mean no, no way, you're not walking me anywhere!" She was distinctly aware of the pink staining her cheeks. She was beginning to think it might have become permanent.

She stood up and marched towards the door but didn't exit, simply crossed her arms and turned her back on him. Raising one eyebrow he slowly stood up and casually made his way over but just as he went to leave she stepped directly on front of him. He fumed for a moment then said, "Are you going to go or not?"

She stuck her nose in the air with barely a glance over her shoulder, arms still folded tightly which did nothing to conceal her cleavage he noted and said, "I'll go when I'm ready. You have no control over me Malfoy." She was pleased with her cool tone that didn't show any of her inner turmoil.

"Or really. I beg to differ…" He whispered quietly in her ear and she shivered slightly which had nothing to do with the cold in the room as he breathed down her neck, one hand resting on the small of her back. When she didn't move he slid his hand down a couple inches so it rested on her soft bottom.

She stiffened noticeably but still didn't budge. Ah, why did he fall for one so stubborn? Still, he couldn't say he completely minded this little game what with his hand resting in a place he wouldn't ever be able to put it otherwise. Leaning forward into her he squeezed gently with that hand and this time she practically leapt out of the room, looking positively shocked.

Shooting him the dirtiest look possible to which he just smirked in true Malfoy style while sauntering out the portrait after her, she proceeded to stomp forward, this time not pausing even once and he trailed behind, pleased with his afternoon work.

**A/N: Review or I'll think nobody likes my story and will stop posting! Okay that's a lie but press that button, you know you want to!**


	4. Sleepovers and Pumpkin Juice

**A/N: Yayy the first really romantic scene with Malfoy! Cause everyone knows he's a softy deep down. Sorry if Ginny seems a bit OOC **

"I'm soo excited to see the new Head's quarters! I'll bet there gorgeous!" Ginny said and Hermione winced. "Can't you sound a little more convincing?" She muttered but her friend didn't hear as she tried to console Harry, promising she'd be back by the next day for sure no matter how nice the rooms were.

Hermione could barely concentrate on her food as Ginny babbled, thinking only about how it felt when Malfoy kissed her and how obvious her blush must be. "Oi, Hermione, what's wrong with your face?" Ron asked, cheeks bulging with food with about as much grace as a football player.

"Nothing is wrong with my face Ronald." She said heatedly and Ginny glanced up, hearing her feisty tone. "It's just very cold in my room, I feel like an icicle. My fireplace simply won't work." "Do you want me to come take a look at it?" Harry asked, looking concerned at his girlfriend. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I suppose but I don't think you know any spells I haven't mastered yet." "Oh, but Harry you have Quiditch practice don't you?" Ginny asked, sounding very much like her mother as she put a hand on his shoulder. Groaning slightly he smiled at her, "What would I do with you Gin?" She giggled as he kissed her goodbye then got up to jog out of the great hall.

"I'll come with you then. Maybe I can't fix the problem but I want to see if Malfoy's behind it at least, the little rat." "Can we leave now then? I have all my stuff." Ginny offered, gesturing to her shrunken trunk that could now rest in the palm of her hand. Glancing down at her still full plate she immediately leapt to her feet before the other two could notice. "Sure, let's go."

As they made there passed the Ravenclaw table on there way out, Ron suddenly scooped up her hand. "Blimey Hermione, you're hand is freezing, let me warm you up." She blushed even harder at his particularly loud words, obviously looking for a reaction in the girl he'd been pining after but she looked elsewhere for someone else's reaction.

Malfoy was staring straight at her, or more exactly, staring straight at her and Ron's hands. "Ron!" She hissed and tried to tug away but he just tightened his grip and Malfoy narrowed his eyes obviously.

Standing up in one fluid motion he turned and grabbed the first Slytherin girl beside him who happened to be Pansy Parkinson, and kissed her passionately. The second she tried to wrap her arms around him though he pulled away, pushing her back so that he could shoot Hermione a triumph glare.

Gasping aloud, Ron looked at her in surprise, finally dropping her hand as they passed the Ravenclaw table. "Sorry bout that 'Mione, what's wrong?" She felt the blush leave her cheeks, and ice filled her stomach as she said in a dead voice, "Nothing, nothing at all."

"Thanks for walking us here, Ron, you should go join Harry for Quiditch, he's going to be angry you're late." Ginny said kindly as Hermione seemed fairly detached at the moment, looking around the room with dull eyes. "You're right…too bad Malfoy's not here, I wanted to bust him for wrecking your fireplace."

With one last glance around the room he hurried out. Ginny immediately turned on Hermione. "Alright, what's wrong with you? During lunch you were totally spaced but now you're acting all…depressed."

Shaking her head quickly she tried to smile for her friend but didn't quite manage. "Alright, fine, I'll tell you." Hesitating slightly she glanced at the sofa where Malfoy had kissed her earlier then grabbed Ginny's arm, pulling her up the stairs and into her room.

"Like I told you, this entire week he's been really flirty and weird, and just today he kissed me but then we saw me holding Ron's hand in the Great Hall he started kissing _Pansy Parkinson_." She said the name like it was a bad word.

Ginny, to her utter dismay, started giggling. "Has snogging harry made you loopy or is there something here I'm missing?" She snapped, and Ginny immediately stopped. "I'm sorry 'Mione, it's just really obvious what he's doing. He was jealous of Ron so he was trying to make you jealous of Pansy and," She giggled again, "it looks like it worked."

Hermione crossed her arms and she stopped again.

"He doesn't have to make me jealous I already like him." She blushed as she said it, remembering again the way he pressed down so gently on her lips, leaning over top of her. Ginny gasped. "So you _do _like him?" Hermione nodded grudgingly, not it the mood to celebrate the revelation.

"Obviously he doesn't like me though. What type of guy kisses a girl just to make a girl w ho already likes him jealous?" Ginny rolled her eyes. "Remember how flirty Harry was with Lavender the week before he asked me out? It's like, a guy default system when they like a girl." Hermione wasn't ready to admit defeat.

"Yah but at least he was only flirting, Lavender will flirt with anything on two legs. Malfoy actually _kissed _that disgusting girl." She heard the venomous tone in her voice but ignored it. She was so not jealous!

"Well this is _Malfoy _we're talking about." Ginny said matter o factly. "What about Malfoy? He's just as respectable as any other guy." Hermione said and Ginny pictured her as a growling dog, protecting her man and couldn't help laughing. "Hermione, you are completely head over heels for him."

She looked like she was going to argue again but ended up just laughing along with her friend, realizing she was jealous and there was nothing she could do about it. When she could talk straight again, she proceeded to tell Ginny about there scene at the portrait while she 'oohed' and 'awwed' at all the right spots.

"Do you mind if I go get a drink? I'm parched." Ginny complained and Hermione nodded still lost in dreamy thoughts about ridiculing Pansy Parkinson. She could put a love potion for Crabbe in her pumpkin juice…or challenge her to a duel…or send her enchanted chocolates from Fred and Georges shop…or –her thoughts were interrupted by Ginny's noisy giggled as she climbed back in through the portrait, flush faced.

"Guess who's down there?" She asked and Hermione looked up confused, glancing at her watch. It was surprisingly late, almost ten, so Quiditch practice was over. "Harry?" She guessed stupidly and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"No! It's Malfoy and he's _definitely _not wearing a shirt." Hermione wanted to slap her friend for a second then immediately recoiled from the thought. Ginny didn't like him, she was just excited for her. She needed to get a grip on her emotions!

"So?" Hermione asked casually, heart racing as she imagined Malfoy shirtless. "So?! So go down and see, he looks hot!" She shot Ginny a glare to which she just grinned. "Come on, there's pumpkin juice in the fridge, just go!"

Getting up unsteadily she crept quietly down the stairs into the small kitchen outlet, heart pounding. "Granger." She heard from behind her just as she put one hand on the small fridge's handle and nearly jumped out of her skin with a small shriek of surprise.

"M-Malfoy." She stammered, trying to sound cool but failing as she saw his pale chest gleaming in the dim kitchenettes lighting. Ginny was right, he looked hot.

"Is there a problem?" He asked, raising one eyebrow and was it his imagination or did he lean closer? "No. Of course not." She spun round, staring at the fridge. "I was just coming down for some juice."

After a brief pause she said in as frosty a voice she could manage with him practically breathing down her neck, "I saw you with Parkinson." She could imagine the smug look on his face. "I saw you with Weasely."

Spinning back around she glared at him, ignoring the hot factor. "I wasn't 'with' Ron; he was just trying to make someone else jealous." "As was I." He murmured as he took a step forward, forcing her to step back so her spine was pressed flat against the fridge. "And it looks like it worked."

With that he brought one hand up to her jaw and kissed her hard, the way she had seen him kissing Pansy but when she brought her hands up to his bare waist he merely held himself closer to her, tangling his hands in her curls as he kissed her wildly.

Pressing his mouth down on her lower lip he was awarded with a groan of pleasure and he let his mouth explore the softness of her neck she panted, trying to control herself as her hands ran up and down his muscled back and broad shoulders.

"Ginny…" She managed before his lips capture hers again, pressing his tongue to hers and wandering the inside of her mouth. "Malfoy…" She groaned and he finally pulled back, breathing quite as hard as she, the fire in his eyes saying he hadn't sated his thirst for passionate embraces just yet.

"Ginny's going to…wonder where I am." She stammered as his hand slid around her waist. "I don't care." He whispered in a sultry, irresistible voice that made her gulp, his hand sliding underneath her shirt so it rested on the bare skin of her back.

"Well I do. If she caught us like this I'd never here the end of it." He rolled his eyes, finally leaning back a bit and she felt herself missing his warmth. "You care too much about self image." "_I _care too much?" She couldn't help teasing him and he shrugged sheepishly, running one hand threw his wild blond hair.

She giggled and he looked at her in surprise. "What?" She asked, looking down at herself self-consciously. "You look…beautiful." He murmured, lifting her face up to look into his eyes that seemed to glow in the dark. When had it gotten so dark?

"I never noticed…I never knew what I was missing out on." He grinned a bit and she pretended to be offended. "Malfoy are you only interested in me because you finally noticed how I look or do you actually have other reasons for seducing me in the middle of a dark kitchen?" There was an unmistakably flirtatious purr to her words.

"I always have reasons and Malfoy's _always _get what they want." "Well we'll find out how true that is." She pulled away from him and walked over to stairs briskly but paused with one foot up on the stairs and it was incredibly distracting the way her thigh was suddenly bare in the half light.

"But don't expect me to make it easy." She smiled tantalizingly and he tore his gaze away from her leg, feeling his knees go wobbly as he stared into her sparkling brown eyes. Turning she continued up the stairs and into her room while all he could do was stare. How had this 'conservative bookworm' hooked him so badly?

He would show her. He would show her Malfoy's got what they wanted. Looking around his gaze fell on the fridge and he remembered her original mission. Hm. Pumpkin juice…

…

Ginny gasped as Hermione recounted what had happened in the kitchen. "Oh my gosh he did _not_. He has it for you _bad _'Mione, it's only a matter of time before he does something publically and then everyone's going to know. Can I tell Harry?"

"No! You can't tell him! He's going to kill me when he finds out as it is!" Ginny shot her a sly look. "So you think he's going to find out? You think you and Malfoy are going to get really serious about this? And sharing the Head's suite." She wriggled her red eyebrows suggestively while Hermione blushed hard.

"Well…I hope so. I kind of…challenged him." She blushed even harder as she explained her challenge in the kitchen as to 'Malfoy's always get what they want'. "Wow, I didn't know you had it in you Hermione. This should be interesting." Just then there was a knock at the door.

Hermione froze, still sitting laying on the bed, propping herself up on one elbow so Ginny ran for it, swinging the door open. "Oh, hello Malfoy." "Hello W-err, Ginny?" His voice sounded slightly unsure for a second and Hermione almost laughed.

"Where's Granger?" Ginny stepped aside and Hermione blushed as he raised his eyebrows at her skimpy pajamas that consisted of boy shorts and a thin tight fitting tank top. "I see." He grinned slightly at her obvious blush.

"May I come in?" He asked finding himself unable to step foot in the room as he needed a clear invitation. She nodded and the spell lifted, allowing him to walk over to her. "I brought you your juice, seeing as it was my fault you were, ah, a little distracted when you came downstairs." She came to the conclusion that he enjoyed making her blush way too much and Ginny giggled slightly by the door where she was trying to act invisible.

"Thank you. You can go now." She raised her eyebrows at him but he just smiled despite the magical tug that he felt trying to pull him back out the door. Planting one hand on either side of her he leaned carefully closer, bracing himself against the ever insistent spell.

"Ye-es?" She asked, trying to keep a cool head even though her heart felt like it was trying to beat its way out of her ribs. "You never let me kiss you goodnight." He whispered. "Oh Malfoy" –he cut her off, letting his lips brush softly against her luscious mouth.

"Goodnight." He whispered, then stood up and strode out of the room, not even looking at Ginny. Only once she silently swung the door shut and cast a muffler charm did they start screaming and hugging and trying to talk at the same time.

"That was the cutest thing I've ever seen! Oh Hermione, you're soo lucky!" Ginny gushed and Hermione couldn't form a coherent sentence just knew that Harry and Ron were going to have to accept him because he was positively the most wonderful boy she had ever met.

**A/N: Press the button. PRESS IT! Come on :'( please?**


	5. Zabini's Blessing

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews! They make me super happy! Yay Zabini makes another appearance in this chapter :D hmm there must be something wrong with me I like all the Slytherin boys…**

She was exhausted the next morning. They'd stayed up half the night talking about Malfoy and Harry and how wonderful they both were before finally falling asleep. Ginny had already packed up and said goodbye pertaining to her promise with Harry yesterday. Now the suite was eerily quiet.

Dragging herself out of bed for the second time she decided to have a nice hot shower. She must have been in there for half an hour when she finally turned off the water and put on her undergarments, pulling out her blow dryer.

Her hair was mostly done, curls looking glossy and bouncy after her early morning shower when the door leading to Malfoy's bedroom which she hadn't thought to lock swung open, revealing a tired looking Malfoy.

"Bloody hell!" He blurted, stumbling backwards a step as she shrieked, dropping her blow dryer and snatching up her thick white towel, cheeks glowing red. "Don't you knock?" She asked in a shrill voice and he blinked, suddenly looking wide awake. "Well I heard the water turn off I didn't think you'd still be in here!"

"Well I am so if you don't mind…" She gestured at him to leave, still embarrassed at being seen in just her bra and underwear. He didn't move, just leaned against the door frame lazily. "What if I do mind?"

"It's called privacy! I'm almost done so if you just close the door I'll finish getting dressed and you can have the washroom." She noticed he was wearing jeans and a black button down shirt that hung open over his bare chest and it was doing nothing to help her concentration.

"Gladly." He stepped inside and closed the door behind him with a sly smile. "Now are you going to get dressed?" That was it. Reaching out with one slim arm she slapped him right across the face. "No I am not getting dressed in front of you, you pervert!"

He seemed unperturbed by the slap which hadn't been all that hard. Sighing he said, "Alas, it was a bit much to hope for." Stepping closer he looked at her, eyes bright with an amused smile on his face.

"Well I'm going to have a shower, so you should probably leave before it soils you're obviously untainted mind." He said and was that sarcasm in his voice? She narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm not walking across the hall in just my towel. Let me get changed, and then I'll leave." "Be my guest, I'm not stopping you from changing."

She felt stuck. As much as she liked Malfoy she wasn't sure she wanted to change in front of him. The logical thing to do would be to pick up her clothes and walk across the hall. It wasn't like there was anyone to see her but him.

"Of course if you want to watch me shower I don't mind…" He whispered in a dark sexy voice that implied a lot before bursting out laughing as she scowled at him, scooped up her clothes and stormed out of the room. "Just give in now Granger; Malfoy's _always _get what they want!" He called after her and she purposefully ignored him, head held high. What in the world had she gotten herself into when she challenged him?

_I wonder what happened at there sleepover last night. There acting very…odd. _Harry couldn't quite put his finger on it but something was different. Was it they way Ginny kept glancing at her and laughing which caused Hermione to blush? Or the way Hermione kept staring across the room as though she was looking for something and Ginny seemed particularly smiley?

"What're you staring at 'Mione?" Ron asked, swallowing the chunk of meat in his mouth. "Ah…um…nothing, nothing at all. Don't you two have a Quiditch game this afternoon?" Ron shrugged and nodded, taking another piece of roast beef.

"Who're you playing again?" She tried to sound nonchalant and knew she failed as Harry looked at her suspiciously. "Ravenclaw…Hermione, we've been talking about it for weeks, it's the first game of the season! Did you really forget?"

She felt herself blush which she'd been doing far too much of lately. "It must've just slipped my mind, for some reason I thought you were facing Slytherin." Ginny giggled and Harry watched as Hermione turned red.

"Hermione are you feeling alright? Do you want me to take you to the hospital wing?" Harry asked, concern lining his voice. She really did seem uptight about something. "No! I'm fine, really, I am. I think I'll just go back to my room and take a nap, I didn't sleep well last night."

If it was possible she turned even redder at Ginny's laugh, face now matching the color of Ron's hair. "Ugh, that's not what I meant!" She wailed but Ginny was to busy gasping for breath, leaning against Harry who was lost now.

"You two are weird." Ron commented uselessly from the sidelines and Hermione took a deep breath, mustering up as much dignity as possible. "Well, as you can tell I'm a little out of sorts right now so if you don't mind," She glared daggers into Ginny, "I'm going back to my room. But I'll see you all this afternoon."

"If you aren't to distracted!" Ginny called after her, wolf whistling loudly which got a couple peoples attention, including, Harry noticed, Malfoy who looked suspiciously interested. "Ginny, what in the world is going on with her?" He asked, eyes not leaving Malfoy's pale face once as he tracked Hermione's path to the door.

"Oh nothing, just you know, '_girl stuff'._" Harry made a noncommittal 'ah' and didn't press the subject. If there was one thing he learned from having a girlfriend it was not to ask when she said 'girl stuff'. "She'll probably be alright during the game." He nodded again, but looked distracted.

It wasn't just today Hermione had been acting weird she'd been doing this for over a week now, leaving with no warning, barely eating, blushing a lot and whispering to Ginny every time he turned around. Maybe if he had been a girl he might have come to the conclusion that she obviously liked someone but being Harry he wondered if there was Dark Magic at play. Maybe Lucious was behind it that would explain Malfoy's reaction.

And with that the infamous mind of Harry Potter began to ponder the likelihood of a take over at Hogwarts through Hermione Granger, not noticing as Malfoy stood up and strode out of the room with a devious smile on his face.

Hermione did come to the Quiditch game for fear of being teased to death and cheered along with the other Gryffindors as Ginny, Ron and Harry played an intense game against Ravenclaw. Malfoy wasn't there and had barely bothered her back in the common room although they did have one conversation along the lines of him not believing that she could be best friends with Harry Potter and not know how exactly to play Quiditch.

It was a surprisingly intelligent conversation.

_Ha! Take that! He is interested in me for more then just my body! _She wasn't sure exactly who she was proving wrong but she was proving them wrong! Cheered up she half read, half watched the game, cheering when the people around her cheered and booing when they did. Quiditch was far too complicated for her to keep track of.

Suddenly the crowd around her went wild and she saw that Harry had caught that thing he was supposed to catch but a moment after she had leapt to her feet to cheer that the game was actually over, her gaze was drawn to Ginny who was suddenly smacked fifty feet up in the air by one of those speedy black balls that were supposed to go out of play after the game was over.

Harry nearly fell off his broom as she dropped fifty feet to the ground. The second he regained his balance he dove to where Ginny lay and ignored the cheers of his teammates, obviously more concerned about his injured girlfriend. Hermione jumped up out of the stands and raced out to where they were crouched on the pitch. "Harry! Harry, is she alright?" She started yelling half way across the pitch.

"I dunno she's still breathing but she won't wake up." He sounded panicked for the first time since she met him. "Come on; let's take her to the hospital wing. We aren't doing her any good standing around here." That and Hermione had spied the teachers moving out on the field to see what was going on. Ginny would never get to the hospital if they were answering all sorts of questions first!

Levitating her into the air between them she and Harry ran all the way back to the castle, leaving Ron to explain. Of course Madam Pomfrey kicked them out the second she had Ginny on a bed but Harry insisted on pacing outside the door looking anxious. "Harry let's just go to the Great Hall. Ron's going to have a fit if he doesn't hear back soon and the rest of the team needs to know." Reluctantly, he agreed and followed her back to where the others were awaiting news anxiously.

After they made there rounds including to some of the Ravenclaws who felt guilty for what happened, she and Harry sat back down at the table, fidgeting. Ron was all smiles as he had gotten to deliver the news to the girl he fancied and she was so grateful she hugged him in front of everyone.

"Honestly Ron, what about your sister?" Harry all but yelled. "Ginny's had worse she grew up with six older brothers." Ron said with a shrug looking unconcerned while Harry looked like he was going to burst a blood vessel. Hermione was about to stop them trying to kill each other when she felt something warm on her hand and she looked down in confusion.

It was a handsome ferret shaped patronus, nearly invisible in the bright light as it scurried up her arm and curled around her neck to whisper in her ear. "You know Potter makes it look like such a feet to conjure these, all I had to do was think of you." It said in Malfoy's unmistakable sultry voice.

She giggled which caught Harry's attention, dragging him away from his tiff with Ron. The ferret immediately disappeared but he still saw it.

"Hermione what was that?" He asked sounding more confused then suspicious but before she could answer the real Draco Malfoy interrupted. "Nothing Potter. I was just wondering how Ginny was doing." Suddenly Ron's face turned red with anger as he stood up, chair scraping back against the floor.

"Don't act like you care about her!" He said but Malfoy just looked innocent. _Innocent in an extremely sexy way. _Hermione added in her mind, blushing slightly at the thought. "Who says I don't?" Ron suddenly paled. "Don't tell me you like my sister. Oh god, please no, what did I do to deserve this?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes at his theatrics. "I don't fancy you're sister Weasely. She was at our suite yesterday, is it against the law to wonder if she's still alive?" Hermione couldn't help liking the way he said 'our suite', gesturing between them. Harry didn't miss it either. "Our suite?" He asked, glaring at Malfoy.

"Yes Potter, our suite, the place the Head Boy and Girl share or haven't you heard?" He drawled slowly as though Harry was a particularly stupid child. To prevent the oncoming fight Hermione finally said, "Ginny's in the hospital wing, Draco. Madame Pomfrey says we'll be able to visit her tomorrow afternoon during our spare if we want. She couldn't say exactly how bad it was; only that she'd recover and the jaw bones would heal up overnight." He nodded, told her he'd see her back at the common room, and then took his leave.

"Really Hermione, 'Draco'?" Harry pointed out, raising his eyebrows incredulously. Hermione blushed noticeably. "Well I do have to live with him for a year I mine as well try to at least be civil." She mumbled.

"But 'Draco'?" Harry sounded like someone had forced him to eat a lemon when he said his enemy's name. "Well…we sort of got to being friends." Hermione said cautiously and once again Ron exploded out of his seat. "Friends? _FRIENDS? _This is Draco Malfoy we're talking about not some pansy Hufflepuff! Hermione, he can't be trusted."

She felt her blood heat and she to stood up. "I'll trust who I very well want to trust Ronald! My judgment is as good as anyone else's and just because he acted cruel for six years to help _save _us doesn't mean I'm going to go out of my way to be unfriendly now!" Her voice rose in pitch with every word.

Glaring at them both, tears straining in her eyes she snatched up her book bag and raced out of the Great Hall, obviously upset. How could they treat her like a half brained fool? She had just as much common sense as the next girl and she hadn't exactly just fallen at his feet the second he started flirting with her. She'd show them who them who was the stupid one!

Stumbling through the portrait she wiped a hand across her eyes, trying not to burst into tears before she got to her bedroom but she didn't even get half way across the room before Malfoy saw her and was instantly at her side. Wrapping his arms around her he lifted her with surprising ease, carrying her over to the couch to rock her gently in his arms.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" He asked softly as she sobbed against into his shoulder, arms wrapped in a choke hold around his neck. He pulled her into his lap and held her firmly around the waist as though afraid she'd disappear if he didn't.

"Those s-stupid boys!" Hermione cried and Malfoy stiffened noticeably. "Who? What did they do to you? Tell me!" "R-ron and Harry." She sat up slightly and wiped her eyes which were now red and puffy. "I told them I had gotten to be your friend and they got angry at me but even when I tried to explain they wouldn't hear it just went on and on and on about how you weren't to be trusted just because they don't like you." She blurted it all out in one long run on sentence.

He chuckled slightly rubbing away the last of her tears with his hand and pulling her tight against his chest again, one hand stroking her hair softly. "Is that all?" "Isn't that enough?" She moaned, loosening her grip slightly on his neck so it wasn't strangling him at least.

"You knew they wouldn't approve of us." "Us?" She asked, peaking up at him and he smirked slightly. "Yes, us, silly. Did you think I was going to pretend to hate you forever?" She shrugged slightly, not looking him in the eye. "You do _want _an us, right?" He asked, concern coloring his voice.

She looked up in alarm. "Of course I want an us. Why would I have challenged you if I didn't?" She smiled slightly at him and he ducked down to kiss her but it was cut short by a sharp knock on the portrait door.

Standing up and straightening her clothes with a hurried flick of her wand she opened the portrait to see McGonagall looking impatient. "Ms. Granger, is Mr. Malfoy here?" "Um, yes professor, just insi" –"Very good, because of the fowl play in today's game Quiditch will be cancelled tomorrow while we look into the issue. The teams that were scheduled to play tomorrow won't be happy for sure but I don't have time to make a formal announcement so if you and Mr. Malfoy could please deliver these to Quiditch captains of Gryffindor and Slytherin I would be very pleased."

She handed Hermione two s rolls of parchment and barely stayed long enough to here her say, 'yes professor'. Coming back inside the room Malfoy looked at her curiously. Walking back over to the couch she looked at him longingly and remembered how comfortable she had been sitting his lap just moments before.

Sighing she said, "It looks like we have some Head's business to take care of. Quiditch is cancelled tomorrow and we need to deliver these to the two teams that were scheduled to play." "What?! She can't cancel Quiditch!" Hermione just shrugged not understand what was so offal about it. "Evidently she can. Come on, I'm going to need your help getting into the Slytherin common room." Reluctantly Malfoy stood and took the scrolls from her hand and followed her out the portrait, neither looking forward to being the bearers of bad news.

"What?! She can't cancel Quiditch!" Hermione sighed as Harry had exactly the same reaction as Malfoy. "It's just a game, Harry and yes she _can _cancel it. Aren't you glad there taking this incident with Ginny seriously?" Harry pursed his lips then mumbled an 'I guess so' before turning handing off the scroll to Ron, knowing it would makes its own way around the room.

"Why are you here?" He asked bluntly, staring at Malfoy as though he could blame the cancelled match between there teams on him. "I'm Head Boy I don't have choice. It's not like I asked for the match to be cancelled, Potter." He retorted with an edge to his voice. "Come on Draco, we still need to report to your team." Hermione broke in, once again warding off a full out fight.

"Yes _Draco _you better not leave them hanging." Harry added with a sneer that was very un-Harry-like. Malfoy started to turn but Hermione grabbed his arm and kept him walking towards the doorway not loosening her firm grip until the fat lady had swung shut behind them.

"Why'd you stop me? Potter needs to be taught a lesson in respect." Malfoy said, voice fuming with barely contained rage. "I know he's being a jerk but he's just under a lot of stress what with Ginny in the hospital, Ron constantly moping and now the only thing he enjoys being cancelled. Try to understand at least." He probably would have argued more but it was Hermione.

She sighed wearily, tired of stopping all these almost-fights and not just those involving Malfoy. It was ridiculous how cranky people had been lately. Hearing her sigh Malfoy reached over and slipped his hand into hers not letting go when she looked up at him in surprise.

"Malfoy, people could see." She said and he just smiled down at her loftily being more then a head taller then her. "So?" "So! Harry's already under enough stress as it is. He'd have a heart attack if he heard about us holding hands." Malfoy grinned at her concerned tone. "I still don't see the problem."

She reached out to smack him but he flinched away laughing and she couldn't help laughing with him. She couldn't help it, even though the other students in the hall were staring at them openly and she knew Harry and Ron would hear about this soon enough. He was right; they were going to find out eventually.

They made it to the Slytherin common room where he dropped her hand to pull open the dungeon door which evidently could only be opened by a Slytherin. She followed him timidly in, feeling stares burn into her the second she stepped foot in the room.

"Hey, hey, what's this Malfoy? Bringing us some fresh lion meet, huh?" Said one nasty looking guy and Hermione gulped, fighting the urge to pull out her wand or hide behind Malfoy.

"Let's get her, stupid stuck up little prick."

"How smart do you feel now bookworm?"

"Are you feeling _brave?_"

The cat calls were starting to make her head spin but as one guy actually grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him it wasn't Malfoy who stopped him but a different slightly familiar voice that shouted, "Stupify!" The boy who had grabbed her let go as he went flying across the room and crashed into a chair.

"Thanks Zabini, I owe you one." Said Malfoy and Blaise stepped forward out of the crowd that had gathered around the two new arrivals, looking calm and bored. "No problem, figured things were getting a little messy."

Hermione felt like the whole room was trembling or maybe that was just her knees knocking together as she realized how close she had come to become a trophy mounted over the Slytherin fireplace. Noticing her suddenly pale face, Malfoy put an arm around her waist and pulled her to his side.

"We're here on official Head's business so if you're grand plan was to beat up a defenseless woman regardless of house I suggested you leave before I hex you into next year." His glare was enough to convince most of them and several scurried away before he could make good on his promise. Hermione buried her face in his shoulder, using her hair as a curtain between her and the glares of his housemates who all seemed to loathe her especially except for Blaise.

"She's not so brave." Muttered Pansy Parkinson who had always disliked Hermione. "That's rich coming from you Parkinson." Blaise drawled while looking at his nails. "Shut up Zabini." She snapped looking away.

"Look we just came to give you this notice. Our Quiditch match tomorrow is cancelled due to the foul play in today's game." He tossed the scroll and one of his beaters caught it as a babble of complaints and shock broke out among the small crowd. Hermione rolled her eyes muttering about 'just a game' again. Malfoy chuckled and touched the side of her face, stroking her soft skin fondly.

"So what's with the mudblood?" Asked an unknown voice from the crowd and before another word could be said Malfoy raised his wand and said, "Silencio!" Glaring at the now silent group he spat, "I don't ever want to here any of you refer to her that way again. She's Head Girl and deserves some respect, much more then you lot anyways." With that he grabbed her hand walked out of the room pulling her behind him.

Zabini had trailed behind and the second the portrait closed behind them he practically fell down laughing. "What's so funny?" Malfoy growled and his grip on Hermione's hand was almost painful. "You should have seen there faces! You should've…oh…oh…that was hilarious. You're a riot, mate." He bit his lip, trying not to laugh but his sparkling eyes and mischievous smile gave him away.

"Don't worry you have my blessing as a couple, I can't think of a more interesting source of entertainment around here anyways. Can't wait to see Potter and Weasely's reactions when they find out!" He said gleefully, rubbing his hands together.

Hermione sighed and collapsed backwards against Malfoy's chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "Good, we're going to need your blessing, since we're not likely to get anyone else's…"

**A/N: Reviews = me writing like a maniac :D you know what to do…**


	6. The Challenge

**A/N: This chapter is maybe just a tiny bit risqué. You have been warned! Now enjoy (It's not that bad…) Remember to leave a review on your way out!**

"You know, I heard the funniest rumor today Hermione. According to Lavender half the school saw you and Malfoy holding hands in the corridors last night." Harry said nonchalantly, looking at Hermione out of the corner of his eyes. "Apparently it's all the talk at the Slytherin table."

"Don't let Ginny hear you talking about Lavender she still holds a personal grudge against her." Harry blushed slightly and looked down at his food. It was only lunch time the next day; she'd been counting on having longer then this to prepare a counter story.

"Besides, everyone knows Lavender's gossip can't be trusted she gets half of her stories out of her own head." Hermione said contemptuously.

"Hey Granger! The next time we catch you alone without your little hero you're done for you got that?" She spun around in her seat and saw that the call had come from none other then Pansy Parkinson this time with two of her simpering equally pathetic friends at her side.

Turning away from there jeers she couldn't look Harry in the eyes as he raised his eyebrows and she felt her cheeks heating up. "Who's this 'little hero'? They wouldn't be talking about Malfoy would they?" He asked tone still light as though he couldn't care less whether she had feelings for his worst enemy.

"It's none of your business." She mumbled staring at her empty plate. "Come on Hermione, we're your best friends, you can tell us if you like someone." Ron prodded from across the table. "Unless it's Malfoy and then we'd have to kill the stupid git." He said it jokingly but Hermione still couldn't raise her eyes from her plate.

Watching her face change from pink to red Ron nearly swallowed his spoon. "Bloody hell, it isn't Malfoy is it?" "It might be." Now Harry was gaping at her to, mouth hanging open like some sort of fish. She was so nervous she almost laughed.

"Say you're joking. Somebody tell me she's joking!" "Good morning Ron." Came a distinctly feminine voice and he gulped as he looked up at the girl he fancied. "Oh, um, g-good morning." He stammered, ears turning red.

"Oh Hermione, is it true that you were holding hands with Malfoy yesterday?" She leaned across the table a bit, lowering her voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "If it is, I must say I envy you, he's one fine boy." She giggled slightly and rippled her fingers to them before traipsing back over to her table.

"Stupid git." Ron muttered again, face dark with envy. "Don't take it personally Ron, she's just pointing out that he's good looking and charming lately. But all the girls know that. You're _so _lucky to have held his hand Hermione." The girl beside her sighed and it did nothing to calm Ron down.

"So you _were _holding hands with Malfoy?" He asked, sounding like an overprotective father. Harry didn't look much happier. "I…yes, but that doesn't mean anything. It's not really supposed to be official yet, we're still deciding whether or not we're" –"Bloody hell Hermione the guys got the whole school brain washed! What more do you need, a sign saying 'he is evil don't trust him'?!" Ron burst out angrily.

"Don't be ridiculous Ronald! He's not evil, he was only _pretending _to be evil to _help _us or weren't you listening during Snape's funeral?" They were both standing now and it wouldn't be long before people noticed there shouting match.

"Of course I listened I just don't believe that rubbish." "RUBBISH?!" She shrieked and before things could get any more out of hand Harry shouted "SILENCIO!" and both there mouths magically clamped shut.

"Now both of you just sit down and get your heads on straight. You're acting like children. Hermione, Ron's right, this 'new Malfoy' hasn't exactly been around long enough to prove himself but Ron, Hermione's right to, I trust Snape and Dumbledore and if they say Malfoy can be trusted then he deserves a second chance."

Cautiously he released the spell, wand at the ready to silence them again if they started shouting but they just sat there glaring at each other and now at Harry to. "We were just holding hands there's nothing to get so worked up about Ronald." She said coldly and he stared her down, just as coldly.

"Well as far as I'm concerned, _some_ people don't deserve a second chance no matter what anyone says." Ron replied standing up to stomp out of the Great Hall angrily. "Harry I don't know what I'm going to do." Hermione moaned, massaging her temples gingerly.

"It's your problem, Hermione." Harry sounded a little cold to. "But as long as you say you two were _just _holding hands I supposed I can…try to be a little more understanding." Just the words cost him and he scrunched up his face like they were sour in his mouth. She tried to keep her expression blank. So they'd done a little more then hold hands, what Harry didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"I was hoping to go see Ginny after lunch today. Would you like to come?" She asked, hoping to gain some brownie points back. It appeared to work as his face lit up behind his glasses. "Sure! Let's go right now!" She laughed at his enthusiasm as he stood up and nearly ran out of the Great Hall with her trailing behind.

Still a tiny bit of unease had settled in her stomach. Ron would come around, even if he didn't like Malfoy he couldn't avoid her forever but Harry was already doing his best to be accepting. How much worse would they react if she told them how serious she and Malfoy actually were?

"Hey Gin." Harry said softly caressing his girlfriends hand as she came to. "Hello Harry, Hermione. Glad to see two people care to see if I'm still alive. Anything much happen while I was in the hospital?" She asked, voice only croaking slightly as she rotated her jaw which appeared to be healed but with a nasty bruise spreading half way up her cheek.

Harry glanced at Hermione then said, "Nope, not really." And Hermione nodded eagerly in agreement.

The visit went fairly smooth with thankfully few mentions of Malfoy mostly talking about how disgusting Skelegro tasted and how long it would take for her to heal up. Hermione left half way through to catch up on some of her notes with Professor Flitwick and tried to find McGonagall to ask her if they had found who had charmed the bludger but when she finally did find her she made her do demonstrations for the first years for two hours.

By the time she got out, she barely had time to go to eat before she was supposed to meet with Professor Sprout who needed her opinion essay on the affects of Gillyweed in salt water verses fresh water which was fine by her because she didn't have to see Ron at least.

Unfortunately when she to the greenhouses the second years were replanting mandrakes so she had to stand with earmuffs on until they were done before she could hand in her essay. It had started raining while she waited so by the time she finally made it back into the school she was sopping wet and chilled to the bone.

Stumbling through the portrait she pushed back her hair for the hundredth time, trying to see through the mass of wet curls. "Go for an evening stroll in the pouring rain?" She heard Malfoy's teasing voice.

"It's not funny, I'm freezing, today must have been the longest day ever." "Then you should dry yourself off before you freeze. Are you a witch or not?" She glared at him but he just smiled, staring back and she looked down at herself, cheeks heating up despite how cold she felt.

Her white t-shirt was see through from the rain and it was giving him a nice view of her red bra. Waving her wand she quickly dried her hair and clothes. Taking a deep breath she opened her eyes again to look at him and smiled a little.

Dropping her bag she walked over to where he'd dragged the couch to face the portrait, fireplace roaring for which she was grateful as her numb fingers and toes started to feel again.

Throwing herself down beside him she took in the table in front of them complete with two bottles of fancy wines and two glasses, one of which was half full. Seeing her disapproving glance he smiled sheepishly. "Hey it's been a long day; I needed some liquid courage to get me through the evening."

She looked at the bottle longingly, feeling how all her joints ached with cold and stress. She could use with some 'liquid courage' to. He chuckled lightly in her ear and lifted the bottle he had already poured from. "You don't know how hard it was convincing one of the house elves to bring me these. Want not and waste not as I always say."

She rolled her eyes but lifted her glass for him to fill, feeling a little guilty. "Don't you dare tell Ron I'm having even one glass of wine, he'd never let it drop I'm always nagging him for faking his age to get firewhisky." "You're wish is my command." He said and they clinked glasses before drinking deeply.

She shuddered as the alcohol burned its way down her throat but it was warm at least. Curling up she scooted a little closer to him and he grinned, pulling her up against his side and she squeaked with surprise.

She pulled her knees up to her chest, leaning against his warm side and one of his hands settled on her thigh. She blushed as his fingers slowly started making circles on her leg and she stared at her empty glass.

"I think I'm going to need another glass. Just thinking about if Ron and Harry could see me now…" it was offal even to think about and he obliged, filling her second glass with a flourish. She didn't drink this one quite so fast, just sipping lightly as she felt a pleasant fog settle over her brain.

"Why, because your drinking, or because your with me?" He asked softly in her ear and she shivered, setting her glass, down again. "A little of both." She scowled and tried to relax as his hand continued to brush lightly against her thigh.

"It's like they think I can't make my own decisions. I am perfectly aware of the dangers of having a serious relationship with you." She looked up giving him a smug look and he raised one white blond eyebrow. "Do tell," he drawled quietly.

"Well you could just be playing me or planning to embarrass me. You could be getting me drunk to take advantage of me." She said gesturing to the half empty cup of wine but he just laughed. "Hermione Granger, drunk? The day that happens is the day I'll dye my hair black. I wouldn't let you get drunk anyways; I care about you to much to see you embarrass yourself that way."

She smiled at him, wondering if this was how it felt to be in love. It certainly felt like it the way the butterflies were fluttering around inside her stomach like mad and she had to fight the urge to jump into his arms every time she saw him.

"Although I must admit," He continued, "It is rather interesting to see you tipsy." She pretended to look offended. "I am not tipsy! I haven't drunken enough to get even a little drunk." He cocked his head looking at her curiously.

"Why so rebellious then?" He asked and she wrapped her arms around his neck allowing his hand to slip from her thigh to her waist as she stretched herself across him, kneeling practically on top of him so she could look him face to face.

"Maybe I'm just sick of them telling me who I am and who to like. People change, including me and you and if they refuse to accept that then I don't see how we can really be friends." Tears were shining her eyes and the alcohol did nothing to mask the pain in that statement. They had been her best friends for years.

Slowly leaning forward he set down his glass sitting with his back to the couch arm with her sitting on his knees, arms around his neck. "In that case then you better tell them that this change is permanent because I have no plans of going anywhere."

With that he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest, collapsing back against the couch and ravaging her mouth with passionate fiery kisses that made her shiver with pleasure as she lay on top of him gently, kissing back with just as much passion.

How had this happened she used to ask?

Now her question was if she hadn't wanted it to be would there even be a way to stop it?

The kissed until there lips were swollen and there clothing rumpled beyond recognition. Her hair was tangled about her head but she didn't care and his shirt was hanging open in the front. She had never felt so alive in her life.

He had one hand on the back of her thigh the other deep in her hair, half sitting, half lying on the couch as she straddled him, hands on his bare chest when the portrait swung open. The couple didn't notice until they heard a gasp from the doorway.

Pulling apart, not looking particularly proper at the moment they looked over to see Harry, Ron, Ginny and Blaise standing in the doorway looking shocked to see the two in such a suggestive position although Blaise quickly broke into a coughing fit that sounded suspiciously like laughter.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped falling backwards off Malfoy and scrambling to straighten her clothing. "I swear we weren't" –"I don't want to know _what _you were doing." He snarled and Hermione hadn't seen him this angry since Rita Skeeter wrote that book about Dumbledore being a fraud.

"Seems pretty self explanatory." Ron sneered, looking equally disgusted. Ginny looked mildly horrified but not angry at least. Hermione shot her a pleading look. "Ginny, say something. Tell me you're not mad at me." She begged.

She swallowed visibly and looked from Harry to Hermione and back again. Draco sat quietly glad no one was yelling at him. "I don't know what to say Hermione. I guess I'm not mad…" Harry rounded on her ferociously.

"Well you should be mad! She said all they did was hold hands. Did that LOOK like holding hands to you?!" Ginny shook her head frightened, backing away a little. "You and Ginny do more then hold hands." She pointed out desperately.

"Yes and I didn't deny it! I love her, he's just using you." "I am not." It was silent for the first time since the foursome arrived when Malfoy spoke up. "I'm not just using her." He repeated staring coldly into Harry's eyes.

"You all need to accept that Hermione's not your kid and she's not a child she can make her own decisions and whereas I don't think I deserve her anymore then you lot do, it doesn't change the fact she chose me, I didn't throw myself on her or force her to do anything. You need to respect her judgment or how can you call yourselves her friends?"

It was eerily silent in the room after his mini speech.

"What are you all doing in our rooms anyways?" He finally asked, voice still commanding. "Zabini met Ron in the library and started giving him a hard time about you two. He said you'd both probably be dead drunk after drinking the two bottles of wine you got from the kitchens earlier." Harry explained in a monotone voice.

"Ron got mad and dragged Zabini to come tell the same story to me and Ginny who was just getting released from the hospital wing at the time. Ginny said you'd probably be snogging all night and after that the three of us came up here to see if what she said was true and evidently we came to the right conclusion. We kept your doormat here because he said he knew the password."

"Who're you calling doormat, Potter?" Blaise growled looking threateningly at him, right around the same height but sufficiently bulkier. "Zabini, how did you get the password?" Malfoy asked, sounding confused, and interrupting the brewing fight.

"When we walked in a couple weeks ago, you didn't exactly whisper it I just had to remember it and hope it didn't change." He cracked a sly smile. "Consider it pay back for when I saved _Mrs. _Malfoy over there from getting slugged by Braden."

This caught Harry and Ron's attention at least. "When did you save Hermione?" Harry demanded. "Yesterday when McGonagall asked us to hand out the Quiditch cancellation forms we went into the Slytherin common room and they wanted to beat me up. Blaise stunned one of them before they could get a good shot in." She explained raising her chin proudly as she retold the story.

"And that was where all the rumors of us 'holding hands' came from." She added. The two boys managed to look a tiny bit sheepish at that but Ginny just looked worried and Blaise looked like he was holding back laughter.

"Please, we just want you to accept us as a couple. I'm not saying you have to be best friends but please don't say that _we _can't still be best friends. Can't you just be happy I've found someone that really likes me the way I like him?" She pleaded and Harry shifted uncomfortably as Ginny grabbed onto his arm, looking much the way he had this morning when he found out about them holding hands.

She breathed a silent sigh of relief. He didn't like it but he could deal with it.

Now it was Ron she had to worry about.

Turning her eyes on him she hoped against hope he'd have a change of heart but no such luck. "I bloody well won't accept it!" Ginny glared at him, Blaise raised an eyebrow and Harry bit his lip. Seeing he was the only one who opposed so venomously he changed his approach.

"I tell you what, I'll 'bless' your 'relationship' if you can not touch each other for three days." He challenged with a smug expression obviously not thinking they'd be able to handle. Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"We can talk and see each other but not touch?" Malfoy rolled his eyes at her. "You're not actually taking this crap seriously are you?" Ron kept his gaze locked on hers and she didn't dare to look away. "Starting tomorrow morning." He said and she replied, "Bring it on."

**A/N: Kai, so I want to know what you all think about the idea of 'The Challenge'! I need to know so I can write the next few chapters which will of course be all about there attempts to have a relationship without touching each other at all! **

**Reviews = Me Writing Like A Maniac so please do! **


	7. Day of Temptation

**A/N: The challenge begins! I will be writing three chapters, one for each day of the challenge. This one is the day of *gasp* temptation. How will they deal with not being aloud to touch each other? We shall see! Review review review! **

"I can't believe you actually took his stupid dare." Draco commented lazily from the doorway and she jumped a half a foot in the air. You'd think she'd be used to all his surprise entrances by now but she wasn't.

This time at least she was fully dressed. "What did I tell you about knocking?" "But it's so much more fun to surprise you!" He complained teasingly and she couldn't help smiling as she turned to face him.

His face changed as he took in her outfit, tight fitting dark wash jeans and strappy silver stilettos paired with a ruffled ivory silk shirt which gathered just above her belly button and had cute little off the shoulder cap sleeves. Her glossy brown ringlets were splayed over her shoulders and her face had a light coating of make up.

"You look…" He trailed off taking a step forward then hesitating as though holding himself back. "I look…?" She prompted and he grinned at her. "Completely and utterly sexy. Is there a special occasion or are you just taunting me because of Weasely's stupid dare?"

She turned a light shade of pink at his compliment. "Oh, ah, thank you. The representatives for the ministry of magic are coming today to do interviews and we were told it was semi-formal, remember?" Again his face changed but this time he looked horrorstricken. "Shit! That's today?!"

Hermione giggled slightly as he dashed back into his room tossing clothes around like a maniac. She could imagine Ron and Harry in a similar predicament when they remembered what today was but Ginny would probably help Harry find something to wear at least.

Not to be outdone by her imaginary Ginny she walked into his room dodging the flying clothes and pulled out a reasonably unwrinkled black dress shirt from his closet and dark grey dress slacks along with a lone dress shoe. Just as she was about to back out of the closet she caught sight of a gold tie draped over a closet hanger and she grabbed it to, turning back to face him.

"Here, wear this." She said, holding it out to him, careful not to brush fingers. Ron had placed a charm over her so if she there skin even brushed casually he would know and she would loose the bet.

"Hermione, you're a life saver, thank you!" He said, stumbling over his own thanks as he dropped his pants unceremoniously, pulling on the pants she offered him over his boxers. She blushed looking away though he didn't seem very concerned that she was in the room while she changed. Then again he _was _a boy.

He was already tucking in the black shirt, buttoned all the way up to his collar and hurriedly knotting the tie around his neck. "How do I look?" He asked anxiously, letting his arms fall to his sides.

She felt her heart race at the sight of him so scruffy and cute, platinum blond hair sticking up all over the place, tie a little crooked with an eager to please smile on his face. "Completely and utterly sexy." She said with a coy wink and his blood boiled beneath his skin.

As they stood two meters apart staring at each other she felt a longing in her chest as heat rose up inside her. Her interview wouldn't be until later this morning, it would be so easy to just stay for awhile in his room and forget about her bet with Ron. It would be so easy to just…no. She must not give into temptation.

Malfoy sighed obviously thinking something along the same lines as her. "We should probably go." He said sheepishly, and she nodded, leading the way out into the hallway and down the stairs. Nobody else would notice a difference as up until now there physical contact in public had mostly been rumors but for her it felt like they were miles apart…

"Bloody interview, as if I didn't already have enough to worry about." She fretted ringing her hands together. "Don't worry Hermione, you have this covered backwards and forwards. If I got through it all right you sure will." Ron assured her, evidently in a good mood because of the distance between her and Malfoy.

"That's all very well for you Ron, your father is already in the ministry you're basically assured a position but I'm at a disadvantage being muggle born." She continued pacing back and forth, waiting for the next person to come out and usher her inside. You had to hand it to her she didn't get tired standing for half an hour in those spindly heels.

All the Ravenclaws had gone first, then Slytherin, Hufflepuff and now finally Gryffindor. When Malfoy came out he looked just as confident coming out as he had going in which only put a slight damper on Ron's spirits. "I got an invite to the dinner tomorrow; it was definitely the outfit that convinced them to let me in." He had paused to whisper in the ear as he passed by making her blush modestly while all the girls around her started whispering and pointing them out. He just winked and walked away casually with Zabini as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

Only two people out of each house, one male and one female were invited to the dinner along with several people from other wizarding schools across the country. It was an incredible opportunity to butter up the minister and whoever else you might hope to work for after graduating as many top employers of the wizard world would be there and looking for fresh skill.

They were supposed to bring a date as there would be dancing and socializing after the dinner but _if _she got an invitation Hermione wasn't sure how that would work with her and Malfoy both being invited and not aloud to touch.

Perhaps Harry saw the expression on her face because he rolled his eyes. "Come on Hermione, you're _going _to get an invitation, some of the scouts who've heard of you would probably strangle the interviewers if they didn't. Even if you didn't, Malfoy'd just take you as his date."

"That's easy for you to say," She said, sounding a little high pitched. "You want to be an Auror, there's no competition for that job. There must be hundreds of witches and wizards applying to be editors of the daily profit." She looked like she was about to have an aneurism but luckily at that moment the door swung open and a pale looking Parvati pointed her in.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione gathered her things and walked through the door, trying not to look back but if she had she would have seen Malfoy lounging against the wall, silently wishing her good luck.

"Thank you for that lovely interview Ms. Granger is truly is nice to see such promising talents in a young witch. Can we expect you at the dinner tomorrow night?" The witch with a short brown bob and attractive blue eyes gave her a smile, holding out one ticket.

Hermione nearly fell of her stilettos in shock. "Oh –yes! Yes of course, it would be my honor, my pleasure to meet some of the finest industrial magicians of the age." She said, shaking her hand profusely and taking the ticket with a look of wonder in her eyes.

"Of course you'll be expected to bring a partner as there is a dance accompanying dinner. Feel free to bring anyone you like."

Hermione hesitated then said, "Can our 'partner' be someone already selected for the dinner?" "No, no, we prefer you bring someone we haven't already invited, just to keep the talent fresh. It doesn't have to be a date, just a friend." The witch said kindly, handing over an extra ticket which she pocketed solemnly, forehead creased with worry.

She had no idea who to bring if she wasn't aloud to have Malfoy as her partner. Someone he wouldn't get jealous of, it would be offal if they had an argument while she wasn't even aloud to touch him.

Harry would find the party boring as a future Auror and Ron was pretty much already assured a position in the ministry. She could bring Neville but he'd be liable to knock something over and embarrass himself or her.

That didn't leave many options. She was so deep in thought she nearly ran right into Malfoy on her way out the door. "Let me guess, you got an invitation?" He asked with a knowing smirk and she beamed at him, wishing she could hug him.

"I did! I can't believe it, I'm so excited" –"I _told you _if there was a boring work party to be had there was no way that you wouldn't get invited." Ron said sarcastically, cutting off her rant of gratitude and surprise at being one of the few selected.

"Shut up Ronald. Unfortunately now I need to find a date, and they said you didn't count." She said, turning to face Malfoy again which irritated Ron to no end. "Harry?" She asked, with a begging face.

"Don't look at me, there's no way I would fit in with that crowd." He said, raising his hands in front of him. "Ron?" She asked, pitching her voice up in hope but he just scowled at Malfoy. "Not if _he's _going to be there."

"I don't know who to bring." She admitted and Malfoy chuckled lightly. "Don't worry I'm sure there are plenty of boys out there who would be willing to go with you. No need to look so despairing." She rolled her eyes at him.

"That's _not _what I was worried about. At least you know those two; I wouldn't want you to get jealous if I brought someone else." He put on a look of mock shock. "Me? Jealous? I never. What gives you the impression that _I _would be the jealous type?" "Everything about you." Ron muttered giving him the evil eye.

"Ronald!" Hermione growled, turning around to glare at him. "Yes?" He asked innocently, obviously enjoying the way she struggled for words. She couldn't afford to make him angry if she wanted him to 'bless' her and Malfoy as a couple.

"I wish you would try to at least be civil towards him." She finally choked out looking like that wasn't exactly the way she had wanted to say it. "Three days 'Mione, then I will." He leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms behind his head, looking smug.

"If you make it through day one that is." Heat was rising up inside her but it had nothing to do with the lust she had felt in Malfoy's bedroom this morning. This heat had more to do with wanting to punch him in his stupid freckled nose.

But she must not give into temptation. Damn.

They returned to the common room to change out of there semi-formal dress before lunch and then they were expected to go on to afternoon classes. She already felt exhausted, the interview had sapped all her strength and she knew most of the sevenths years would just skip classes but being Hermione the thought didn't even cross her mind.

"Did you finish your potions essay?" She asked Malfoy casually while sitting on his bed, swinging her feet lightly over the edge. "Mm-hmm." He replied and she was briefly surprised before remembering to be head boy he did have to have some of the top grades out of all the seventh year boys.

"Soo…" She said, trailing off as he turned to her looking amused as he loosened his tie, fingers quickly undoing the buttons on his shirt without once removing his gaze from her face. "It's just…I wrote to my parents and…" He remained silently, evidently waiting for whatever she was trying to say.

Blushing deeply she finally blurted, "I told them about you and they want me to send them a picture." He laughed as she looked flustered just saying it. "I don't see what's wrong with that, they're your parents, there supposed to care about you and this apparently sexy hunk your dating, huh?"

She rolled her eyes. "I didn't write that in the letter just that you were very nice and I'm sure they'd approve." "I'm flattered." He said dryly before hopping up on the king sized emerald green bed with her. "Well let's get this over with."

Flicking his wand at the camera in her hand, making it levitate several feet away before snapping a picture of him striking a dramatic pose propped up on one elbow, raking a hand through his longish blond hair.

She started laughing and he rolled his eyes. "What's so funny?" He asked but she just shook her head still laughing as the camera continued to snap pictures of them teasing each other without ever touching each other. Finally when the camera ran out of film they stopped, ribs aching from all there laughter.

"I haven't had that much fun in ages." He said, bracing himself on one arm while leaning temptingly closer. She closed her eyes, breathing in his spicy cologne, feeling his breath against her face, and imagined kissing him, running her hand through his hair…but she must not give into temptation.

"We should go to lunch." She said, voice wavering slightly as she fought against her instinct to forget about lunch and just stay here with him all afternoon. "Lunch can wait." He murmured and she knew if she tried to stand up now her knees wouldn't support her. "Malfoy…the bet…" "It's really that important to you?" He said, sounding a little injured and a little understanding.

She hesitated, opening her eyes slowly. He was looking at her with a wounded puppy dog expression. "Yes…it's really that important to me." He sighed then sat up with a determined smile on his face. "Alright, then what's important to you is important to me." She felt her heart lift with gratitude for his accepting attitude. She wished she could kiss him and throw her arms around him in thanks.

Damn that temptation.

Professor Slughorn was droning on again about the importance of wearing your dragon hide gloves while they put there finishing touches on there stain-removing potions which could also apparently remove skin according to the warning in there text books. He was once again reminding them of the fifth year girl who would probably never again be able to write a potions essay in her life.

Ron was starting to look speculatively at his pot while Harry was trying to stay out of sight and not get called on. Slughorn had a bit of grudge against him after finding out the best potions student was actually rubbish without the half-blood-prince and periodically called on him to try to answer impossible questions not even _she _knew the answer to and that was saying something.

The class was half empty today though because of all the people who had decided to skip afternoon classes and it was a small enough grouping as it was. Only ten people were scattered around the room chopping up lacewings and sprinkling caterpillar feet into there potions.

Her potion was already done but she had learned long ago not to draw attention to herself in Slughorn's class it would only earn her an irritating invitation to one of the slug club meetings. Looking around the room in boredom as she had already read the text book and all the posters on the wall she checked out the few students that had decided to show up for today's class though Slughorn didn't seem to notice there absence.

There was Harry and Ron whose potion was now a putrid green rather then the thick clear substance bubbling away in her cauldron. Seamus and Dean were arguing over what to add next, caterpillar feet or lacewings. There were three Slytherins she didn't recognize and then on the other side of the classroom was Malfoy and Zabini the latter who looked bored and the first who was just double checking his end result.

She looked at the dark haired Italian curiously as he put his feet up on the desk, hands behind his head, bobbing his head to whatever was playing in his head. He was probably one of Malfoy's few true friends at Hogwarts, always acting like he was bored and didn't care about school and yet he was in advanced potions and she had seen him use a stun spell like it was nothing.

When she had bothered Malfoy earlier about who he was taking to the dance he hadn't said a word only smiled secretively. Maybe Blaise knew.

Tearing out a piece of paper form her notebook she scribbled "do you know who M is taking to the dance?" then folded it into a paper bird and threw it across the room in his general direction, correcting its flight path with her wand.

Seeing it coming towards him he glanced suspiciously around the room then snatched it out of the air, putting his feet back on the ground. After reading the message he grinned slightly and wrote back before sending it back in her direction. Obviously there was only one girl in the class.

She unfolded it with shaking hands, crossing her fingers but was shocked at his answer. "Will tell you if you take _me _to the dance." She gaped at him across the room but his expression had glazed over again looking for all the world like he hadn't just bribed her into taking him to the dance.

But why would Blaise want her to take him to the dance? She was going out with his best friend and he'd definitely find out if she asked him. Then again…Malfoy might not be jealous if it was only Zabini, they were best mates. She wrote one word on the paper then sent it back towards his desk.

It was zooming back in seconds and she hoped Slughorn or anyone else for that matter wouldn't notice the exchange. She had written "why" and his response was "I have my reasons." Biting her lip she finally wrote, "Fine I will take you to the dance. Now who's M taking?"

He stared at the note for awhile, riffled through his notes a bit, put his feet back up on the desk, obviously enjoying making her sweat. Excruciatingly slowly he started to write the name on the paper but just then Slughorn looked up from his notes.

"Mr. Zabini," She was sure her heart stopped beating. "Is your potion finished?" He shrugged with an impish grin. "I don't know sir, why don't you ask Draco?" Malfoy rolled his eyes. "It's almost finished professor Slughorn."

Hefting himself out of the chair Slughorn stomped heavily over to there cauldron. "Hmm still need to add the caterpillar feet. Very good Mr. Malfoy. As for you Zabini" –"Hey what happened to _Mr. _Zabini?" He complained and Slughorn glared, snatching the paper out of his hands.

This time Hermione knew the world was about to end. Malfoy was going to think she and Zabini were sneaking around his back, he was going to think –"All it says is 'Lucinda'." He sounded suspicious, switching between glaring at the paper and Zabini was looking up at him innocently.

"Can't a guy fantasize to the smell of toxic fumes?" He pleaded sarcastically and Slughorn threw the paper back on his desk in disgust, stomping back to his desk. Zabini half turned to wink at Hermione and she sighed with relief. He must have charmed it so it only showed the last thing he'd written. Now the question was who was Lucinda?

He turned back to Malfoy who was glaring at him ferociously and looked like he was telling him off about something while Zabini continued trying to look innocent. Hermione felt a twist in her gut. What were they arguing about? _Who was Lucinda?_

Groaning to rested her forehead against her textbook. She shouldn't have asked.

Unfortunately she did ask though so all the way through dinner she kept craning her neck to look at the Slytherin table. She had no idea who to look for but she couldn't stop herself from looking. She wasn't even sure 'Lucinda' would be a Slytherin.

"Bloody hell Hermione, the ferrets not going anywhere." Ron said through a mouthful of food, rolling his eyes. "That's not what I was looking for!" She snapped, two bright spots of color on her cheeks. "I wish I knew who she was…"

Turning to Ginny desperately she asked, "Ginny do you know a 'Lucinda'?" Ginny froze, spoon half way to her mouth before making a face. "Lucinda Calscotta?" Hermione shrugged before leaning closer to whisper. "Me and Malfoy both have to take dates to the international wizard's dinner tomorrow and Blaise said he'd tell me who Draco was taking if I took _him_."

Ginny snorted slightly, looking at her in disbelief. "You're taking _Zabini _to the international wizard's dinner? That should be interesting." "Shut up, I didn't have a choice, he wouldn't tell me otherwise. All he wrote was Lucinda on the paper. It's driving me _crazy_."

Ginny just rolled her eyes at her friend's desperation. "Why don't you just wait until tomorrow? Trust me, you've got no competition if it is Lucinda Calscotta and that would explain why Zabini" –"Ginny come on Harry's going to kill us if we're late for Quiditch again!" Ron grabbed his sister's arm and dragged her out of her seat.

"Stupid insane practice schedule." Ginny mumbled. "Talk to you tomorrow Hermione!" She shouted as Ron made her start jogging towards the door. Hermione opened her mouth in protest but they were already gone. What had Ginny been about to say about Lucinda and Zabini? "Yah," She mumbled, "See you."

**A/N: So what did you guys think? I really need some feedback! I know this one wasn't all that interesting but I promise the Day of Envy will be much more intense! **

**Reviews = me writing like a maniac! **

**(Sorry about the long wait for updates. Damn internet…)**


	8. Day of Envy

**A/N: I'm so excited about this chapter! Hope you guys like it. I need to thank **_**Writtensound**_** for the idea of Lucinda thank you so much for your review! The idea of squeezing Malfoy until he couldn't breath was very inspiring for a character like Lucinda to show up unexpectedly!**

"Well, good luck you two, don't be afraid to use bribery, no fighting with people who could arrest you and, oh yah, don't touch each other." Ron said in a fake cheerful mother voice.

"Ron!" Hermione gasped while Malfoy just rolled his eyes having found it was better to just not say anything.

"You make that sound so wrong." He sighed dramatically.

"That was the point Hermione."

Harry stepped between the two and hugged Hermione quickly. "Good luck Hermione, he's just giving you a hard time, we both know you'll knock them off there feet. Ginny sends her love and said she wished she could be here to see you in your dress." Hermione looked down, feeling shy in her black tie outfit.

Her dress was a dark purple halter strap that dropped to a deep V, tight down to her waist where it fell into lightly ruffled layers to mid thigh. She was afraid she might fall off her strappy high heels and the cold was already seeping into her but even she had to admit, she looked stunning. Malfoy evidently thought so as his eyes traced her figure greedily before coming to rest on her face.

"I wish I could say you were my date." He joked and she laughed to which Ron made a noise of disgust.

"I'm sure your date will be much prettier." She assured him and he made a face as though he hardly thought that was likely which gave her an extra boost of confidence. He looked gorgeous to in his black suit and silver tie that matched his eyes. She didn't think she could stare at him long enough to take it all in.

"Well, Dumbledore set up an area outside where we could apparate on school grounds and she said she'd meet me there. They figured some of us might not look exactly appropriate arriving on broomsticks." He explained glancing down briefly at Hermione's short skirt and bare legs.

"Oi, eyes on her face." Ron snapped but he just looked amused.

"I don't remember that being part of the bet." Today had been especially hard despite his joking tones. Ron had been following them around the school trying to make them fowl up all day. If it wasn't hard enough without him shoving them towards each other every couple seconds it certainly was now and Malfoy's temper was running very thin.

"It's not part of any bet just know if ever do anything to her I'll kill you, you pervert." He said looking deadly serious and a brief flash of annoyance crossed Malfoy's face.

"Look, I'm not a pervert; I'm not going to do anything to her so you don't need to be so protective. I was merely stating a fact that we weren't travelling by broomstick for the greater good." His silver gaze bore in Ron's face but he didn't even flinch.

"Do you even know what the greater good is? Because as far as I can tell you think the world revolves around you."

"Why can't you just accept that that was just an _act?_" He asked sounding frustrated.

"If it was, you're a bloody good liar and I still don't see any reason to trust you!"

Malfoy took a deep breath, closing his eyes as though praying for patience.

"Why don't you go ahead with the first group? I'll see you at the party." Hermione said softly, wishing she could touch his shoulder comfortingly but as it was he could just nod shortly and walk away. Hermione turned on Ron, wrath flashing in her eyes.

"You little" –"Is this a bad time for me to interrupt?" Came Blaise's voice, care free as ever. Hermione looked over and Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

"No, you're just in time. I'm sick of breaking up there fights." He rolled his eyes in agreement.

"Draco's been in a foul mood as any today. No idea why." His fake cheerful voice gave him away and Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. She had to admit he looked quite nice though in dress clothes. Almost as good as Malfoy. The thought cheered her up and she smiled at him.

"You look good. Ready to go?" He checked her out none to subtly.

"You look sexy I can see why Draco likes you. Ready whenever you are, beautiful." If it had been anyone else she would have freaked out but she had known what she was getting herself into when she invited Zabini to be her date.

"Hey just cause your better then Malfoy doesn't mean I like you either, so don't get to friendly with her." Ron snapped, glaring into Blaise's icy blue eyes that stood out against his Italian features but unlike Malfoy there was nothing in the world that could deter Blaise Zabini.

"What, you have a problem with complementing her? Your sister complimented her, does that make her a lesbian? No, so what's the problem with me telling her she looks nice? Besides, I'd be dead before I took two steps into the party if Malfoy found out I was hitting on her." The thought didn't seem to bother him at all despite his serious tone. Or, as serious as his tone got, she supposed.

"I wouldn't mind if you had used the word nice…" Ron grumbled but allowed Zabini to smile cheerfully at them all then follow Hermione's rapid footsteps off the castle terrace and then disappeared into thin air with one final cheeky salute.

Hermione reappeared with a crack just outside the large ministry building. She stared up at the squat domed building and the butterflies in her stomach started to dance. Taking a deep breath she shrieked and nearly jumped out of her skin as Blaise appeared with behind her.

"Really Granger, it's only me, no need to be so jumpy or are you worried about something else?" He grinned a smile worthy of a crest white strips commercial and offered her an arm which she ignored.

"We're only here as friends Zabini." She said turning her nose up at the gesture.

"Fine, fine." He sighed in mock defeat. "Well, let's get this over with. Most boring event you could possibly invite me to by the way." She growled in frustration as they walked up the stone steps to the formidable front doors.

"You _asked _to be invited, trust me, you weren't my first choice Zabini."

He looked down at her mild surprise.

"Draco's right, you do have a fearsome temper when you're worked up Granger. But what, pray tell, has you so worked up?" Damn Zabini and his foolish attitude, she had forgotten how scarily intelligent he could be when he wanted to.

"Noth –ah!" She gasped half way through her denial.

"Take my arm." She hissed. "What?" He asked in confusion. "Take. My. Arm." She sounded deadly so he offered her his arm again and she immediately latched on with a forced smile. Looking across the room Blaise made a sound of realization.

"Ah, so _that's _what's got you worked up." She was flush faced and glaring across the room like she could burn a hole right through the girl hanging off Malfoy's arm, laughing and greeting all sorts of people who looked just as please to meet her.

And no wonder, she was dressed in a tight backless black mini dress that's ruffled skirt barely covered her perky little butt. Her pale skin was smooth and her platinum blond hair was piled up on her head so perfectly that one could say almost looked like magic. Her pale blue eyes flashed as she turned to smile at Malfoy who smiled back charmingly.

Hermione felt rage building inside of her and fought the urge to pull out her wand and curse her into next year.

"Wow Granger, never knew you were the jealous type." She had completely forgotten about Zabini but her grip on his arm must be cutting off the blood flow and she loosened up a little bit.

"I'm not jealous of that slut." She said calmly but she felt despair in her heart as glanced over at the blond couple again moving slowly across the room towards them. They looked perfect together, one of those couples that people just gravitated around because they looked so right together.

"Ice, woman, I'd like to see you get in a cat fight with Lucinda."

"I'm not going to fight with her, it was Draco's decision who he brought to the party and it has nothing to do with me." She said coldly noting for the first time that the girl looked to actually be a little bit younger then him, maybe sixteen.

"Sure you're not jealous, Granger? Well should be interesting to see how Draco reacts to see _your _'date' then." He grinned a bit but Hermione felt cold shock pass over her right as Malfoy caught sight of her.

"_What? _You mean you didn't tell him I invited you?" She hissed while he pretended to be very interested in the champagne glasses a waiter who was weaving amongst the crowds was handing out.

"Hermione?" Came a slightly cold surprised voice and Hermione quickly pulled her arm away from his.

"Draco!" She said, wincing as she remembered what a heinous actor she was.

"Blaise!" Came a cheerful bubbly voice that could only belong to –

"Lucinda!" Blaise replied looking delighted.

"Blaise, what're you doing here?" Malfoy asked flatly, cutting off the strange introduction.

"Well, funny story, Granger invited me, _no _idea why. Funny seeing you two here together though." His voice cracked slightly and Hermione looked up at him in surprise. She had never heard him sound so nervous. That was possibly because of the death glare he was getting from Malfoy though.

"You invited him? He didn't just…invite himself?" He asked, still staring at Blaise suspiciously though his words were directed to Hermione obviously. Blaise was shooting her desperate 'please don't tell him' looks and she decided to play along.

"Well Harry and Ron refused to come so I figured why not seeing as you already know him and apparently –Lucinda was it? Does to."

"Indeed, they are acquainted." He glared poisonously at Blaise as though he didn't particularly like the fact that they were 'acquainted'. She felt her heart drop to her feet. Why would he care if Blaise knew her unless he liked her?

"So _you're _Hermione Granger, I read all about your adventure with Harry Potter last year in the Daily Prophet! I can only imagine what it must be like to know _the _Harry Potter. I thought I read that you were dating Ginny's older brother though?" Lucinda said curiously looking between her and Blaise.

She looked sharply over at Malfoy. Didn't Lucinda know that she was seeing _him?_ "Well, you can't believe everything you read these days." She said through gritted teeth. "How's the Champagne?" Blaise asked and she was grateful for his conversational skills to break the icy silence though Lucinda didn't seem to have noticed.

"It's excellent I'm so glad you invited me Draco it's so interesting to meet all these people. I wish I was in my seventh year it must be awfully exciting going through all the job processes." Her wide blue eyes scanned the room like she really was happy to be there. For Hermione the party was already ruined with jealousy.

"Mind if I have a taste?" Blaise asked, stepping closer to the blond who happily surrendered her champagne flute. Malfoy looked ready to bite his head off and Blaise looked up at him nervously before taking a sip. "Calm down Draco, it's just a drink." He said, edging back towards Hermione as though she could magically protect him which, you know, she could.

A voice filled the room announcing dinner was ready to be served in the next room over. Hermione passed several wizards and witches who looked about her age with all sorts of different back rounds. There were very few Asians at Hogwarts because it was in Britain but she passed a whole crowd of them jabbering away excitedly in Japanese on her way into the room.

Seated according to place cards at the table Hermione found herself next to Draco and she could barely eat due to the icy silence between them despite Lucinda's happy chatter and Blaise's nervous jokes. Luckily during the socializing period afterwards she could allow herself to be distracted by several glasses of champagne and pleasant conversations between herself and the other editors of the Daily Profit.

She was almost beginning to enjoy herself, Lucinda a vague memory in the back of her mind when she stumbled into a conversation between the girl in question, Draco, and the minister himself. Blaise had been trailing her through the whole party occasionally voicing his opinion and socializing a bit but mostly just looking incredibly bored.

"Ms. Granger, it's been a long time." Kingsley Shacklebolt, the new minister of magic said in his deep Caribbean accent, stopping her from escaping immediately.

"Oh, Kingsley! I hardly recognized you outside the Order!" She gasped, holding her hand out to shake but he enveloped her in a full body hug.

"I'm so proud of you and your friends; it was no easy task what we asked of you."

"Well, you know someone's got to save the world." She said jokingly and slowly started edging away, nearly bumping into Blaise.

"You as well Mr. Malfoy! Those past six years at Hogwarts must have been trying for you pretending to be such an unpleasant dark wizard."

Malfoy shrugged modestly, not even looking at Hermione. "It wasn't easy but really the credit goes to everyone in the Order. We couldn't have done it if we hadn't worked together."

"Wise words of the young. You'll do well in the ministry, boy." He spotted Lucinda and smiled warmly. "Ah, I'd recognize you anywhere Ms. Calscotta. Mr. Malfoy told us all about you of course."

Hermione felt the room spin with his words as all the blood in her body rushed to her toes. She felt vaguely like she might be sick. Blaise looked over at her worriedly as she staggered slightly, face suddenly pale. "Thank you minister, I wouldn't be here today without the efforts of the Order and _Draco_ of course." She giggled slightly, accentuating the word _Draco _as her treacherous arms snaked around his neck, squeezing so tightly Hermione vaguely wondered how he could breathe. She gagged handing off her glass to Blaise before she could drop it and muttered an excuse before walking away hurriedly.

Lucinda stared open mouthed as she retreated and Kingsley looked mildly confused.

Malfoy frowned after her. "I'm going to go see if she's alright…" He said and shoved his glass into Blaise's other hand, walking away hurriedly after her.

"Ah ha, funny story about them…" Blaise said, looking nervous as both Lucinda and the minister turned on him.

"Ooh, look, it's that witch that was in the Daily Prophet yesterday!" Lucinda squealed and said a quick goodbye to the minister before scurrying off in her kitten heels, throwing her glass on top of Hermione's and Malfoy's nearly causing Blaise to drop them all.

Staring after her Blaise threw all three into Kingsley's arms and hurried after her, leaving Kingsley looking confused and with three glasses to many.

"Hermione! Finally, I found you. Have you been avoiding me?" Malfoy asked, panting slightly as he finally corner her outside on the balcony where the noise of the party was muffled and a cool breeze raised goose bumps on her arms. He welcomed it after the heat of the chase having shed his suit jacket now wearing a tight silver backed vest with a black front and a long sleeved white dress shirt underneath.

"Hermione?" He asked again, lowering his voice so it was a little more gentle. She refused to look at him, curls pulled to one side so he couldn't see her face as she leaned against the balcony rail stiffly. He reached one hand out towards her hesitantly though he wasn't supposed to touch her but she jerked away violently as though his hand would burn her.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked masking his worry with anger. "First showing up with Blaise then acting all cold towards Lucy and just walking away from the minister like that!" She turned to him for the first time and his heart dropped as he saw her eyes which were slightly red, the make up around them smudged as though she'd been crying.

"Lucy?" She asked in a deadly whisper. It was as if all the pieces clicked at once and his expression changed to one of horror. "Oh god, no, I thought you knew I swear, she's not"-

"Drakey? Is that you? Oh." Lucinda ground to a halt in the doorway, framed by the light spilling out from the party. She seemed to notice Hermione's tearful eyes and Malfoy's shocked expression.

"Um, am I interrupting something?" She asked in her ditzy blond way. There was a crack and suddenly Hermione disappeared off the balcony.

"Hermione, no, let me explain!" Draco cried in frustration, reaching out a hand to grab her but she had already dissaperated.

Walking swiftly back into the party to his non-shock Malfoy saw Blaise standing beside Lucinda just out of sight from the balcony. "You, take care of her. Don't think just because I'm not here you can do anything funny." He snarled, throwing Lucinda unceremoniously into his arms ignoring her sound of protest.

Despite his pleasure of having the pretty blond in his arms Blaise looked worriedly at his best mate. "Draco what's going on?" Lucinda brought one perfectly manicured hand up to her mouth as she finally seemed to get what had happened.

"Ohmygod was that pretty brunet girl your girlfriend? I am so sorry I didn't…I mean I thought…" she continued to babble but Draco fixed his eyes on Blaise, pain showing on his face.

"Hermione." Was all he said and then he to disappeared with a crack.

**A/N: Dun-Dun-Dun…Who's Lucinda? Why is Malfoy so protective of her? Why is Blaise suddenly so nervous? Review and I shall answer!!**

**Reviews = well…actually I've already finished writing the story…but I will update again soon if I get lots of reviews! You know what to do ******


	9. Day of Hurried Explanations

**A/N: The penultimate chapter! Noo! I don't want to stop writing…and yes, I know Dumbledore is supposed to be dead, but McGonagall just didn't fit the role so I randomly brought him back to life! Hurray for him! **

"Hermione you look offal." Ron said subtle as ever. She stared down at her empty plate and felt her stomach twist. There was no way she could eat anything after last night.

"Ron, don't say that to her!" Ginny hissed, putting an arm around Hermione. Ignoring his sister he continued gleefully, "Did you and Malfoy have a fight last night? I told you all he cares about if your body but you didn't listen"

–"Ron!" This time it was Harry who interrupted his rant, looking worriedly at Hermione who had begun making odd hiccoughing noises and swaying slightly in her seat as though she were about to faint.

She really did look offal, pale with dark smudges under her bloodshot eyes. Last night she had locked herself in her room and magically sealed the door though that didn't stop Malfoy from knocking on the door all night frantically. She hadn't wanted to come down to breakfast today but she saw that Malfoy had gone to his room and she snuck out, unable to bear the thought of being alone with him.

Standing up suddenly she looked down at them all, lip trembling as she fought the urge to burst into tears all over again, breathing hard.

"Hey Granger, where's your hero boy now?" Jeered one of the Slytherin girls across the room. "Did he drop you by the roadside yet?"

The room was spinning and faces seemed to flicker before her eyes briefly like a mad rollercoaster. Pansy cackling at her, Ginny asking her what was wrong very loudly, Ron threatening Malfoy, Harry trying to shut him up and Lucinda…Lucinda…Lucinda was standing behind her!

"Hermione…Hermione!" Her voice cut through the fog. "I need to talk to you! It was all a mistake I swear I need to explain, Draco"

–"NO! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" She screamed louder then anyone had ever heard her and then in the brief lull she burst into tears, clamping two hands over her ears and running out of the Great Hall which exploded into life as the doors swung shut behind her.

"What the fuck did you and Malfoy do to her?" Ron demanded, standing up threateningly so he towered over her and pointing his wand at her chest. She gulped slightly and got even paler.

"I-I didn't know, honest, I d-didn't even know they were going out, Draco nev-never told me anything b-because he was worried about B-b-b-b-lai-ai-see-eee." The last word was so stuttered no one could understand what she had said. Her voice had gotten progressively squeaker with every word she said, staring cross eyed at Ron's wand.

"I don't give a damn about your excuses I want to know what happened!" Ron roared and she trembled violently, looking on the verge of tears.

"I-I-I'm-m s-s-s-orr-y-y-y!" She wailed and Ron's face was taking on a purplish hue.

"Don't say sorry, tell me what happened!"

"ZABINI I NEED YOU!" She suddenly screamed and collapsed in on herself, sobbing obviously overwhelmed. Most of the students in the room had been following the drama carefully and at his name the dark haired blue eyed Italian leapt out of his seat, over several tables and practically sprinted to her side like she had tugged on his invisible leash.

She threw herself into his arms as she dissolved into tears. Ron seemed a little disgruntled and lowered his wand, maybe finally noticing he'd gone a little too far. Zabini wrapped an arm around her curvaceous waist and glared at the red head.

"Don't you ever yell at her like that, got it?" He said in a deadly voice, wand held in the hand that wasn't around Lucinda.

"I just want to know what's going on between her Malfoy and Hermione." Ron said gruffly.

"And that gives you the right to yell at _her_? What's she ever done to you?!" Zabini shot back ferociously.

Ron wasn't about to back down so easily. "It's not what she's done to me you thick head it's whatever she's done to Hermione!"

"You don't know what she's been through!" He shouted and suddenly both wands were pointed at each other as though they were about to duel right there in the Great Hall. If anyone hadn't been watching before they were now and several of the teachers were staring open mouthed at the scene.

"Alright, stop it right now you two!" Ginny cried, standing up between them. "Ron, you can't duel him here, besides, he'd flatten you! Zabini, please don't knock him out yet, just give him a chance to cool down and listen to your explanation."

Harry quickly stood beside her. "Ginny don't get between them, you could get hurt."

"No, Harry we can't just sit here and not give a damn while they try to blow each other up and Hermione's probably off somewhere trying to drown herself or something." Ginny snapped back, eyes flaming.

"Ginny get out of the way so I can finish that bastard." Ron snarled.

"Don't you yell at her." Harry growled, now standing between Ginny and Ron.

"I can yell at her if I like she's my sister!"

"She's my girlfriend!"

"STU-DENTS!" They all froze as Dumbledore's voice rang out in the suddenly silent air. "If you would all stop trying to fix this problem physically, I would like to see Ms. Weasely, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasely, Mr. Zabini and Ms. Malfoy in my office immediately." He said calmly.

Ron gaped over Ginny and Harry's heads at the blond girl huddled miserably in Blaise's arms. "_Ms. Malfoy?_" He asked, dumfounded. "Malfoy's _married?_" Zabini rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"No you git, he's not _married _she's his" –he cut off; face paling as though he couldn't quite choke out the word. He gasped slightly, face stuck between shock and horror as his entire body froze, evidently unable to breath.

"Blaise! Blaise no! Don't try to say it!" Lucinda cried shaking him slightly as his face started to turn slightly blue. Standing up on her tiptoes she did the last thing any of them expected –she kissed him.

As she pulled away he let out another gasp then started to breath again, breath rasping as though he'd run a mile. "Thank…you." He gasped. "Don't know…what came over me…I'm an idiot." She shook her head fiercely putting a hand to the side of his face. "You're not an idiot Blaise Zabini! You are the smartest wizard I have ever met."

Anyone watching this exchange was thoroughly confused at this point.

"Would you like to go down to the hospital wing Mr. Zabini?" Dumbledore asked gently, suddenly right beside him, putting a supporting hand on his shoulder.

"No sir, if we could go up to your office…these three deserve an explanation but as you've just witnessed we're gonna need to find Draco first." He said grimly. Dumbledore nodded wisely and gave McGonagall who had followed him a sharp nod and she hurried off presumably in the direction of the heads common room.

Dumbledore led them down the hall and up several flights of stairs, levitating Zabini behind him despite his loud protests as he became pale and shaky before he'd taken three steps. They finally stopped in front of the stone gargoyle. "Chocolate Frogs," he said, and the gargoyle leapt aside, allowing them to climb the spiral stair case up to his office where all the previous headmasters peered down at them whispering excitedly to each other.

Seconds later McGonagall burst in looking a little disheveled along with a frantic Draco who to the three Gryffindors surprise looked like he hadn't slept at all, eyes red rimmed like he had…no. He couldn't have been _crying _could he?

"What did you do to her you bastard?" He snarled, curling one fist around Blaise's collar. If it was possible Blaise got even paler.

"Let me explain before you go jumping to conclusions Draco. It's not what it looks like, I'll swear on anything you want." Dumbledore gazed over his half moon spectacles at Malfoy who hesitated slightly then sat between Blaise and Lucinda.

"What the bloody hell is going on? First Hermione's all upset then she shows up trying to explain then says he's got something to do with it and now why's Malfoy here?!" Ron burst out, pointing between the three grim looking Slytherin's.

"Calm down Mr. Weasely I'm sure if you were to give them a chance they will gladly explain." Malfoy looked shocked.

"We can't tell them, what if they told someone else? We can't induct all _three _of them into the vow."

Blaise started to open his mouth but Lucinda put a finger his lips. "Don't Blaise; you haven't taken the potion yet." She turned to Malfoy, a fierce expression on the ditzy blonde's face for the first time. "As this secret is mine I choose who to tell Draco and they deserve the truth seeing as it's basically my fault this whole confusion with Hermione happened."

At Hermione's name his entire face crumpled as though any will he had left in his body disappeared suddenly. Nodding silently he rolled up his sleeve as far as it would go and none of the three in question could hold back a gasp as they saw several raised white scars stretching across his arm.

He smiled a smile that had nothing to do with happiness. "Ever wonder why I always where long sleeves Weasely?" He asked but Ron couldn't answer, looking pale at the sight of all those scars climbing his arm like a ladder. Dumbledore made a goblet appear in thin air and Draco looked over at Lucinda.

"You have the mixture?" It was more of a statement then a question as she reached inside her shirt and pulled out a clear bag full of glittering green and black powder and poured it into the goblet with shaking hands. From his pocket Draco pulled a short but wickedly sharp looking knife but paused, holding the blade over his arm.

"Are you sure about this?" "Yes." She said voice trembling almost as much as her hands.

"What you three need to understand, what your about to see…its top secret. There are a lot of people out there who would love to do a lot of horrible things to Lucinda if they found out. To my" –his face cut off and his expression was suddenly blank.

"Draco?" Lucinda asked worriedly. "Draco!" He shook his head looking disgusted with himself.

"Damn it! Again, every time…" She put a comforting arm on his shoulder.

"You know it's not your fault. No one can say it except Blaise without momentarily forgetting everything but he's going to need the potion." Malfoy nodded, and took a deep breath holding his arm above the goblet which Lucinda held with shaking hands.

"No!" Suddenly Blaise shot out of his chair and knocking Draco away from the goblet, nearly slicing his hand off in the process, looking furious. "I –can't –let –you." He grunted as though struggling against some other force.

Malfoy raised his wand quick as a flash and Blaise was back in his chair, bound tightly. "Sorry." He whispered hoarsely, a horrified expression on his face.

"It's all right. Not your fault." Malfoy said with a sigh, righting himself and holding his arm out before the goblet again. Blaise started struggling against the bonds but couldn't do anything to stop him as the knife slid across an unmarked patch on his bicep, the blood flowing into the cup as he squeezed his eyes shut in pain.

"More?" He asked through gritted teeth and Lucinda nodded slightly, swilling the blood and powder around the cup, looking like pale as a ghost. Malfoy took another deep breath and cut himself again. Ginny hid her face against Harry's chest as more red liquid dripped into the cup.

"That's enough." She said in a small voice and Malfoy instantly relaxed, dropping the knife to the floor as his hand was shaking noticeably. Ron conjured up bandages silently, looking like he'd _seen _a ghost and they started wrapping themselves around Malfoy's injured arm.

"Doesn't mean I like you." He muttered and Malfoy tried to smile but failed with a wince as the bandages knotted themselves tightly around his bicep. Taking the cup from Lucinda's hand he sipped from the cup, making a face before passing it off to Lucinda, even as some color returned to his naturally pale face.

She to drank a little and then leaned over Zabini whispering quietly in a desperate voice. "I, Lucinda Narcissa Malfoy, give my protector Blaise Zabini full authority to speak freely for one hour with the drinking of this potion that contains the blood of my guardian."

She forced Blaise to gulp the rest of the potion then she bent down and kissed him gently on the mouth. As she pulled back Malfoy waved his wand and the bonds disappeared. He sat up, still a little pale but looking remarkably better as he rubbed his wrists to get the circulation going.

"Thanks. Sorry about that you all had to see that. Nightmare, this protection business." He said normal joking tone back.

"Zabini, you only have one hour, start explaining unless you want me to cut myself open again so you can joke around some more." Malfoy snapped, cradling his injured arm. "Fine, you're right." He said a little sullenly.

"So as you three may have gathered Lucinda here is not one of the regular girls at Hogwarts. She goes by her mother's last name and doesn't spend nights in the dormitories, rather in a safe place that we've set up for her but after much hassle we convinced Draco to allow her to attend classes here."

"It all started a long time ago, during You-Know-Who's first rise to power. Draco's father as we all know and loathe him was a big supporter of him and thus when Lucious did a job wrong his family was always in danger of the Dark Lord taking there anger out on them."

"His wife, Narcissa as you all know had one sister who also supported You-Know-Who but when she married Lucious and _his_ brother refused to come over to the dark side she did her best to protect him and make sure no one knew of his existence so he and his family would never be in danger. Most decent thing she ever did her life let me tell you that."

"On the same night that the Dark Lord lost all his powers her brother-in-law's wife gave birth to a child –a girl then named Lucinda. Obviously that girl is now sitting in the room with you, exactly a year younger then the famous Harry Potter and so in her sixth year of Hogwarts."

"There was a sort of disaster that night, identities were discovered and the secret of her brother was not so secret anymore. A lot of his supporters were angry and accused Narcissa of being a double agent, not that the accusation made a whole lot sense but they were desperate for someone to blame other then a baby."

"In punishment they tracked down her parents on Lucinda's first birthday and murdered them much like He-Must-Not-Be-Named did Potter's but they were afraid to attack Lucinda and left her for the other Malfoy's to take care of. The similarities were too remarkable for them to miss and they thought trying to kill her might cause a similar experience. For all we know it could have."

"With the most recent uprising of the Dark Lord he recalled the Malfoy's 'betrayal' and set out to murder her as a sort of boredom killer and show that he wasn't afraid of what happened with Potter ever happening again. This was about two years ago and as soon as Narcissa found out about it she again took every precautionary measure to keep her niece safe. During the day she was relatively safe at Hogwarts and at night she was in a top security place."

"When her husband died during 'battle' she became suspicious that the Dark Lord would soon attempt to end her life as well as he couldn't get to Lucinda. Her last act before she was murdered about two years ago was to appoint me as Protector and Malfoy as her guardian. She placed a Binding Vow over the three of us and as you can tell we have to go to great measures to break it for just a short amount of time."

"So since Lucinda was fourteen I've tailed her up and down the streets of Diagon Alley and made up excuses to be wherever she is. Unfortunately even with the Vow I tend to be a bit loose lipped according to Draco so he ended up keeping Lucinda close to wherever he was." Blaise ended, looking cheerful.

Ginny and Ron were gaping at the three as though they'd…well as though they'd just confided in them that Lucinda was Malfoy's cousin and Blaise was some sort of "Protector". Harry looked curious though, eyes bright as he considered how similar his story was to Lucinda's except he had a safe house and she had a bodyguard.

"What exactly are you supposed to do as a protector? I mean, you're only a year older then her." He said slowly, confused. Zabini just grinned, blue eyes dancing but Ginny answered first. "Oh come on Harry haven't you heard his reputation?" He shook his head and Ron too shook his head but that may have been in disbelief of the whole insane story.

"This here is the best student in the entire school at Defense Against the Dark Arts. He can beat any teacher in a duel except Professor Dumbledore and he's flattened at least three of You-Know-Who's henchmen in these past two years."

Harry and Ron gaped at him and did a fancy bow, still grinning cheerfully. "Well I wouldn't put it like that…I'm pretty handy with a wand and quick on my feet, lots of special training as a child, but I haven't done half the stuff you've done Potter." He said modestly.

"Don't be silly Blaise I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you." Lucinda cooed softly putting one hand on his arm and his entire face lit up like a child being praised by his mother. Malfoy rolled his eyes at them. "I warned you Zabini…nothing funny…"

"What's he talking about?" Ron asked and Blaise sniggered slightly. "Oh that's nothing serious; Draco's just got a habit of being overprotective of his cousin. Protected her for two years I have and he still doesn't trust me."

"Damn right I don't." Malfoy growled, glaring at him. Lucinda didn't seem to have much to say about this argument as though she'd heard it many times before. "Being her protector for so long has taken its toll on his mind. Not only is he bound to protect her from anything that means her harm whether that means throwing himself in front of a train or murdering the Minister for Magic himself he's sort of bound his heart to her as well. There's all sorts of stories like his you can find in the library but personally I think he has the worst case I've ever heard of just because of his own stupidity."

"Hey!" Blaise interjected, not looking too offended. "I'm not mental. Obviously I have to do everything I can to protect her and her secret, I agreed to that, but the rest of it has got nothing to do with my 'stupidity'. Watch!"

Malfoy rolled his eyes as Blaise turned to Lucinda, grabbing both her hands in his and looking her straight in the eyes. "Lucinda as your protector I am bound to protect you using whatever measures possible but even if I wasn't I would do it anyways because I love you so so much." His voice was pleading like a child.

"See? I can't lie to her, its part of the Vow so obviously I'm telling the truth."

"Your right, it _is_ partof the Vow you idiot, you've been following her around and hanging off her every word for so long you _think _you're in love with her." Malfoy explained obviously for about the hundredth time through gritted teeth.

Blaise just laughed. "You just don't like the fact that I'm in love with your cousin. You love me to don't you Lucy?" She touched the side of his face fondly. "Of course I love you Blaise." She said and he looked like he could fly as he grabbed her and kissed her fiercely right there in Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore chuckled at the blank looks on the other three's faces and Malfoy seethed as though he'd seen this series of events take place several times in his office. "Lucy you know the second the Vow breaks he's going to forget he was ever in love with you." Malfoy sounded as though he were pleading with her.

She just giggled as Blaise finally un-suctioned his lips from hers. "Draco you worry too much. Who says I'm ever going to let him go?"

"Lucy!" He cried in an admonishing voice and it was weird to hear him so…guardian like.

Ron shifted uncomfortably. "So…this is all good and well that those two…and him and…all that but what about Hermione?" Draco looked like Ron had smashed sledge hammered into his stomach.

"What happened with Ms. Granger was very unfortunate indeed. I assume she saw you and Ms. Lucinda together and leapt to the worst conclusion, Mr. Malfoy?"

Malfoy nodded miserably. "I was more worried about her showing up with _him_," He paused to shoot a nasty look at Blaise who looked a tiny bit guilty,"and didn't think how it must look to have Lucinda with me. I made such a mistake headmaster…I was so busy playing guardian that she must have thought…"

"It's alright Mr. Malfoy there's nothing to be ashamed of." Dumbledore said kindly.

"Now it would be prudent to track down Ms. Granger and explain to her what has happened. With you three able to explain to her, you won't need to go through the painful process of allowing Mr. Zabini to speak freely again. I suggest Mr. Weasely and Mr. Malfoy go and find her. Mr. Zabini, I would like you to stay here in my office while they go out to explain to her, it could cause a disruption if you were to try silencing them when there explaining a matter of high importance. You may stay as well Ms. Malfoy."

Blaise seemed perfectly happy to stay wherever Lucinda was although he tensed up every time they talked about 'telling secrets'. Harry held Ginny silently in his arms as Malfoy and Ron left, closing the door firmly behind them.

"Professor Dumbledore sir, why didn't you ask me to go? I'm Hermione's best friend to." He sounded a bit put out.

"Harry, you know, I believe this quest to find Ms. Granger might cause a bridge across the rift between Mr. Weasely and Mr. Malfoy. They don't like each other much, no?"

Harry grinned a bit at this. "Not remotely. Ron holds a personal grudge against him for every bad thing that's ever happened to us at Hogwarts."

"Well then, however fragile I do believe this will be the start of a bridge across that gap." Dumbledore said with finality. Harry looked down and the headmaster looked at him with those piercing blue eyes.

"Is there anything else you would like to ask me Harry?" He looked up quickly.

"Err…well…yes sir. You said building a bridge between them…Hermione won't be in any danger will she?" Dumbledore sighed slightly.

"The minds of women are very confusing even for an old man like me. It's hard to say what will happen." Harry looked confused.

"I'm not sure I follow you sir…" He said slowly but Dumbledore didn't elaborate simply said, "You will see…you will see…"

**A/N: Ooh intense! Haha not really but whatever…originally chapters nine and ten were just one chapter but it was over 8000 words so I decided to split it up. Review pretty please with a cherry on top? It would make me super happy since I don't know when I'll start posting another story (if there is a next one…) what do you guys think of a sequel??**


	10. Cold Water

**A/N: Yes, this is it *sob* the final chapter…I haven't really decided on a sequel yet but I'm thinking about it! Let me know if you'd like one, comments are welcome in the review box as always! **

Hermione's butt had gone numb hours ago but she still didn't move out of the cold breeze, staring at the lake with a glazed expression as the Giant Squid swum lazily beneath the surface of the chilly water. The occasional tear escaped her eye as she replayed last night over and over in her head. How could he have done that to her?

At first she didn't even notice the approaching footsteps or malicious whispers. It was only when one said her name rather loudly that she finally looked up at the trembling brush. "Who's there?" She croaked quietly, not even moving to pull out her wand.

Six pairs of feet walked out and from the bush.

"Well what do we have here?" Pansy's voice asked in a particularly nasty voice. "I'd say its Hermione Granger crying all by herself out in the cold. Did Draco finally see sense and dump you, you filthy little mudblood?"

She didn't even flinch at the insult just continued staring at there ankles. "What are you staring at Mudblood?" She snapped and the other girls sniggered as she kicked forward with one pointed shoe, catching Hermione on the side. She gasped in pain, doubling over but not giving them the pleasure of seeing her smarting eyes. She continued to stare out at the lake.

"Do you think he's going to walk out of the lake to rescue you or were you hoping the Giant Squid would eat you? Well you will when we're done with you. We've had enough of your trying to hog him. You think you're so good just because your head girl and friends with Pothead. You'll pay for your uppity attitude mudblood."

Grabbing Hermione's arms she hardly put up a struggle as the six girls hefted her over to the lake and forced her to her knees at wand point. "Say you know you're a no good filthy mudblood that doesn't deserve Draco Malfoy." She remained silent, even in her desolate state refusing to admit such a thing.

Two of the unknown girls grabbed her hair and forced her face first into the water and held her until she was frantic for air before pulling her out, gasping. She choked on the filthy lake water and Pansy kicked her again, thinking it would be funny to make her cough it up. Several other girls decided to help and three more blows followed as she crumpled into a ball, wondering if her ribs were broken.

"Say it mudblood!" Pansy said in a shrill voice. "Say you don't deserve him!"

"I…don't…I don't…deserve him." She choked out in a dull voice, cowering on the ground for fear of more kicks which were soon raining down on her again.

"Say it with more enthusiasm mudblood! Beg for mercy! Tell us you'll do anything!" Hermione moaned, just trying to cover her head as they now started pelting her with mud as well as sharp kicks. They picked her back up and dragged her back to the water edge, dunking her three more times before she finally cracked.

"ALRIGHT!" She screamed. "I'll say it!" She started coughing as she tried to speak and that just earned her a couple more kicks as tears poured down her face. "I don't deserve him! He hates me! I'm a filthy mudblood!" They laughed mercilessly and rewarded her by throwing more mud in her face obviously caught up in mob psychology, unable to stop the blood lust that was lying heavily in the air.

For the first time she reached for her wand but someone got to it first. "Trying to curse us were you mudblood?" A shrill voice asked. "We'll show you!" Throwing her wand away several pairs of hands grabbed her and hoisted her in the air. Instead of just dunking her head this time they lifted her up and threw her all the way in.

She felt shock overcome her body as she splashed into the deep freezing water. She tried to move her limbs, but just the slightest twitch made her entire body scream with pain. Paddling weakly with her hands she gained a few inches before she began to sink again. Vaguely she heard someone shouting somewhere on land and then several screams but she couldn't make out what anyone was saying.

Wand-less, breathless and energy-less she began to sink more rapidly. The Giant Squid would probably use her body as a rag doll after she passed out. Maybe Pansy would run into the castle screaming how she saw her fall in and couldn't do anything about it.

There was a splash above her and through bleary eyes she saw something…no…some_one_…_someone was diving towards her_. The shadowy figure cut through the water towards her and grabbed her under the arms. She was slipping away from consciousness as the unknown person towed her to the surface. Bursting for air she inhaled a huge mouthful of water and started choking. Before her head had breached the surface she blacked out.

…

"This is stupid; do you even know where you're going?" Ron grumbled for the umpteenth time and Malfoy sighed through gritted teeth. For the first time in his life he would have taken Potter over his present company.

"I told you, I heard some voices from over here. Over by the lake I think, and even if I'm wrong, that's one of the places she likes to spend her time."

Ron had nothing to say to that and Malfoy squinted ahead. "Look there's a bunch of girls there, maybe she's with them." Ron looked doubtful so he added, "Besides, maybe they've at least _seen _her. It's a start."

"What the hell are they doing?" He asked bluntly and they both stared into the distance and they threw something large into the lake. Malfoy shrugged, only caring about finding Hermione and explaining. With this in mind he doubled his pace.

A couple feet away from the screaming girls Ron swore and stumbled over something hidden in the grass. _Leave it to Weasely to trip over the only piece of trash in this entire field._ When he looked back though Ron looked pale, holding something in his hand.

"Malfoy…" He trailed off and Malfoy felt his stomach go cold as he saw what it was.

Hermione's wand. She never went anywhere without it.

Rounding on the girls again who were laughing and jeering about something he snatched the wand from Ron's hand and marched towards them. "You, have you seen Granger anywhere?" He barked at the nearest girl.

"Malfoy you can't just walk up and demand stuff of girls." Ron hissed, ears turning red as the girls turned on them looking horrified.

"D-Draco, funny seeing you here." Pansy stammered, looking over her shoulder at the deep lake.

"Pansy where's Hermione?" As though his words had suddenly cracked some sense into there heads they scattered and Pansy jetted away the fastest. Grabbing the only girl who was stupid enough to run by him, Malfoy threw her to the ground with little effort where she coward, looking terrified.

"Don't hurt me, don't hurt me, please! I-I didn't mean to go this far, Pansy never said" –"What. The. Fuck. Did. You. Do. To. Her." Malfoy snarled, pointing Hermione's wand straight at her. Death pale, the girl stammered unable to speak. "Cr" –

"Malfoy if you use it you'll get expelled." Ron said flatly as though knowing what spell he'd been about to utter.

Taking a deep breath Malfoy fixed his steely gaze on the girl. "Tell me or I will, unforgivable or not." The girl finally raised one shaking hand and pointed towards the lake. Swearing loudly Malfoy started towards the lake edge, loosening his collar as he went.

"Take this Weasely. If I'm not up in three minutes assume the worst." He snapped, tossing both his wand and Hermione's to him barely catching them before he had disappeared beneath the cold surface. Obviously his training as 'Death Eater' had taught him something about grim situations.

At first he could barely see or move as the cold and filth pressed in around him. Finally he saw her white face floating beneath him and he continued to dive down, stretching out both hands before him. Her eyes closed as he grabbed her from behind, hooking both arms under hers and kicking upwards fiercely.

She had gone limp by the time he reached the surface, face tinged blue from oxygen deprivation. Dragging her onto land, both soaking wet Ron looked horrified at his best friend as she moaned slightly, eyelids fluttering a little.

"She was barely conscious when I got to her. I'm going to have to revive her." Malfoy said without looking up from his work. Bending over her he began alternating pumping her chest and breathing air into her mouth. On the third set of thrusts though he made a face of disgust as his hand slipped and one of the ribs sunk beneath his touch.

"What the f" –he broke off, ripping her shirt open and both boys flinched at the sight beneath. Her entire ribcage looked wrecked, bruised and bleeding in two spots where the ribs had punctured her cold skin. Suddenly she started coughing up water and gasping in pain as her lungs strained against her broken ribs.

"Damn. I don't know enough advanced magic to heal this. We're gonna have to take her to the hospital wing. Weasely, pass me a wand." Ron tossed him his own and Malfoy conjured a stretcher out of thin air then nodded to Ron who helped him lift her on, setting her down as gently as they could.

"M-Malfoy…?" She asked weakly, lips barely moving. Crouching beside her he didn't dare touch her but whispered quietly. "It's okay, we're going to get you back to the hospital wing, you'll be alright. Weasely's here to and I'm sure Potter will be waiting back at the school." He assured her rapidly.

"C-cold…" She whimpered, one hand touching a protruding rib before her eyes rolled back in her head and she blacked out again.

"We can't take her back in the school like this!" Ron said, panicking.

"We don't have a _choice _Weasely. She's in no state to notice anyways. Better to be a little embarrassed then dead."

Finally agreeing on something the two boys pushed her, practically sprinting back the school. Madame Pomfrey nearly had a heart attack when she saw her. "Oh…oh my…what…no, not important just…just get her on a bed, I'll see what I can do." She bustled about the room, waving her hands at them as an indication of 'get out'. Neither of them budged, watching as she placed seven different potion bottles on the table beside the stretcher where Hermione was laying and of course her wand.

"Get out, I can't work with you two looking over my shoulder." She snapped, barely looking up at them. Seeing her hands shake they thought it might be prudent to obey, walking out silently. Malfoy paced outside the door, looking anxious and Ron not doing much better. They would have taken it out on each other but it seemed like a crime to break the taught silence that seemed to spread across the entire ward.

An hour later Madame Pomfrey opened the doors, still looking a bit shaken but ushering them inside. "You mustn't disturb her rest but I'll allow you to look at her. If it's not too much to ask…but it's not my business."

"Mobbed, by a bunch of stupid jealous girls." Malfoy answered her unasked question, scowling darkly.

"Did you recognize them? I bet Dumbeldore'd expel them if you could tell him who they were." Ron said eagerly and Malfoy chuckled slightly.

"I couldn't name them but I recognize them from around the common room. Even after what they did though I bet Hermione wouldn't want them expelled. She'd take death over a wasted education any day." He traced one hand lightly over her hers.

She was breathing easily under the fresh nightgown, a peaceful expression on her face. "How does it look underneath?" He asked suddenly and Madame Pomfrey looked hesitant.

"It's not pretty…" "Can I see?" He pleaded, turning his begging gaze on her and she folded.

"Alright but only for a moment." She lifted the night gown up in her bony fingers and Malfoy winced looking at the tight white bandages that covered her from the top of her breasts to her hips, showing tiny glimpses of black and blue flesh underneath but nothing was protruding out anymore.

"I couldn't do a thing about the bruising. Those girls certainly did a number on her. She'll probably have scarring, here" –she traced one finger diagonally on her upper right ribs, "and here." The second line was just above her belly button on the bottom left side ribs. Malfoy clenched a fistful sheets angrily in his hand.

"I am going to fucking kill" –Madame Pomfrey cleared her throat noticeably as she arranged Hermione's nightgown around her once more. "Err…I hope Professor Dumbledore doesn't go easy on them." He mumbled, eyes still flashing as though he wished he was the one who got to punish them.

"If you two would please clear out now, Ms. Granger needs her rest and you two should return to class. Mr. Malfoy I would advice you go to your dormitory and change, I wouldn't much like to see you in here tomorrow being treated for pneumonia." He glanced down at himself, realizing he was still damp from his swim in the lake. The hall outside where had been pacing was probably slippery now.

"Of course Madame Pomfrey." He said smoothly. She handed him a tied plastic bag and he raised an eyebrow silently.

"Ms. Granger's clothing. They're still wet." He nodded and started out the door before pausing one last time.

"Oi, Weasely." Ron looked up from his position by the head of her bed where he'd been staring down at her, still looking a bit horrified. He tossed him Ron's own wand which he had leant to him. "That's yours." He hesitated then, facing softening he added, "Thanks. She needs a good friend like you."

Ron gaped at him openly as he shot him an awkward sort of half smile and left. Had Malfoy just…thanked him? No way. First some blond chick turns out to be his cousin who has some psycho protector that everyone just thought was a lazy idiot. What next, was Madame Pomfrey suddenly going to turn into a poodle? This was turning out to be the weirdest day he had ever had.

…

Malfoy washed off the stress of today in a hot shower and after drying himself with a flick of his wand before returning to the living room. He kept wandering around the room, feeling as though he was missing something only to realize it was Hermione's presence and then start pacing again. He couldn't just sit her and not do anything when she was lying in the hospital wing!

He remembered the bag of her clothes Madame Pomfrey had given him and he quickly opened it, pulling out her soaked skirt and shirt. She hadn't even been wearing a sweater! Those bitches were going to pay…to take his mind off the thought of revenge he dried her clothes, blushing as he came across her bra and underwear and hurriedly setting them aside.

Suddenly the door burst open just as he finished drying her undergarments trying not to examine them too closely. "Heard about…Hermione…wanted to know…if you'd heard anything new…what the hell?" Harry finally caught his breath as he spotted Hermione's bright red undergarments lying there and Malfoy shot of the couch.

"I was just drying them I swear to god." He blurted, raising his hands as though that would make him more innocent. Ginny started laughing as for the first time a small blush rose in his cheeks. Ron sniggered slightly, coming behind them, accompanied by Lucinda and Blaise who were holding hands.

"Hey, you, drop that." He growled, pointing straight at Blaise as though he were some sort of dog. "Ah come on, you're staring at Granger's bra can't I just hold her _hand_?" Blaise pleaded and it didn't even seem to cross his arm to just not listen to Malfoy. Must be part of the 'Guardian and Protector' role.

"I –what –I wasn't staring at it!" He stammered, turning a little more red. "I was just" –"Drying, yah sure, whatever you say Draco. I don't believe it for a second." Blaise grinned, enjoying teasing his friend.

"He's telling the truth." Everyone turned and stared at Ron and he's ears turned red as he was suddenly in the spotlight. "I'm just saying. I was there when Madame Pomfrey gave him her…you know, stuff." He said gruffly, still looking vaguely embarrassed.

Malfoy would have rolled his eyes if he wasn't doing him a favor. Ron had been her best friend for years surely he had looked at her as a girl at _some _point of there entire education together. Still, it meant something he had said anything at all.

Malfoy sighed deciding to do him a favor by drawing the spotlight back to Blaise who didn't mind it at all. "Fine, you can hold her damn hand but _just _for today, don't think I'll let it slide anytime you feel the urge to get on my nerves!" He looked like Christmas had come early, and Lucinda looked happy to, throwing her arms around him and he took the opportunity to snog her noisily right there in the doorway.

"Get a room." He muttered under his breath but evidently he heard as he pulled away with a sound like a toilet plunger being removed and grinned with a wicked glint in his eyes.

"Okay. Permission enough for me." He replied and started to drag Lucinda out the door. "Wait! I wasn't serious!" Malfoy called after him and rolled his eyes at the Gryffindors who were quickly getting used to the whole confusion of guardian/protector roles, friendships, and romances between those three.

"I should go make sure he doesn't actually do anything to her that I'll end up regretting. I haven't heard anything new but if you do, come get me, the second you hear anything…err…please?" He tacked on the end awkwardly in a dare I type it, almost friendly tone. Ginny smiled and promised she would while Ron shuffled his feet and gave a half hearted nod as well.

Was this the start of a beautiful friendship? Probably not. But it was a little better.

…

Hermione laughed, watching as Draco rolled around in the grass looking childish before flopping down on her back beside him. "Careful, Madame Pomfrey says your ribs are still fragile." He said in a worried tone but she just waved it away obviously less concerned then he was.

"Hermione, you have to take care of yourself. I don't know what I'd do if you hurt yourself when I could've done something to stop it."

"Draco, there _my_ ribs and I say they're _fine_. Besides everyone knows Madame Pomfrey thinks you could drop dead from so much as a cold. If she had her way we'd all live in the hospital wing twenty four seven so she could pounce on us the second we let out a little cough."

It had been a week since she was released from the hospital wing with strict instruction to come back every three days and go easy on herself. It had taken her half a week to convince him she wouldn't break if he hugged her and this was there first opportunity to sneak away from the school and eat a picnic lunch under a rare sunny sky by the lake where she had had her ordeal not so long ago.

"Now that's the sort of attitude that made her keep you there an extra two days. I nearly killed myself waiting." He teased, dragging himself over on his elbows to lean over top of her carefully, one hand on either side of her head as she closed her eyes, enjoying the sunshine. "You look beautiful." He murmured quietly in her ear and she giggled slightly, opening her eyes.

Something had changed in her since last week. She seemed…happier, as though any misgivings she had about him or hesitation about moving into an open relationship were gone. People had been pointing and whispering about them for days and yet she didn't seem to care.

Ron, Harry and Ginny had all explained what happened with Lucinda as simply as they could before telling Malfoy that Madame Pomfrey was allowing visitors. It was a good thing to since she nearly passed out when she heard Lucinda was his _cousin _and it was Zabini who was madly in love with her.

She reached a hand up and ran her fingers through his thick blond hair. "I'm so lucky." She whispered and he dropped to his forearms laying over top of her carefully as to put no weight on her ribs.

"No, I'm pretty sure I'm the lucky one. I can't believe after all the things between us these past seven years this is what came out of it. I didn't deserve a second chance."

She cocked her head slightly up at him, still lying comfortably beneath him.

"But it was just an act. I can forgive you for that." A shadow crossed his face.

"Not all of it was an act. I was a nasty, selfish little kid that didn't care about anyone but himself. I never worked for the Dark Lord or agreed with a lot of my father's views but I still was no saint."

To his surprise she laughed slightly and he looked down at her curiously. She reached up and hooked her fingers into his collar, yanking him towards her roughly. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked feigning strictness.

"Proving that I'm no saint either and I wanted to date one I wouldn't have chosen you." She said back, eyes dancing behind her seductive façade. He chuckled slightly before willingly closing the gap between them, pressing his lips to hers greedily.

They hadn't kissed like this in over a week, it seemed like they had no time alone together at all. He intended to make full use of this time together and she didn't seem to disagree as she moaned slightly locking her fingers in his hair. Rolling over suddenly so she was on top she started laughing and pulled away as he grinned up at her straddling him.

"Imagine if Ron could see us now." She laughed again at the thought and he just shrugged slightly.

"He's not so bad about it anymore…seems to have finally realized nothing he does will get rid of me." He grinned but she sighed mournfully.

"Alas, we never did finish the dare. You had to touch me to drag my unconscious corpse out of the water."

"I'm sure he understood." Malfoy assured her teasingly, tugging her hair to pull her closer to him again. "Now enough about Weasely." He growled and she was happy to oblige, as they were once again locked in a passionate embrace. They spent the rest of the afternoon happily under the bright sun in each others arms and many more after that. This wasn't there first argument and it certainly wasn't there last but something about this particular ordeal set it apart in there minds forever.

And forever at Hogwarts they would be remembered as the best and perhaps strangest Head Couple they had ever seen.

**A/N: Aww aren't they so cute together? Hehe, well I think so! Please review; let me know if you liked the story, this is my first Dramione fic so I hope you enjoyed it.**

–**Elle**


End file.
